My New Little Corner of the World
by GleekFreak75
Summary: Quinn has had enough of her life in Lima, so thinks it's time to relocate, so where does she end up? Why in an even smaller and crazier town than Lima, of course! Quinn/Lorelai friendship with some Quick later on. Spoilerish, and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**MY NEW LITTLE CORNER OF THE WORLD**

**Summary: Quinn has had enough of the baby drama and stress that her high school life causes her everyday, and she has especially had enough of him. So what happens when she gets on the first bus out of Lima, and vows to start a new life wherever she ends up? And what if that place was even crazier and smaller than Lima!?**

**A/N: So this is basically just a random idea I had that I thought would work really well, because I've always wanted to write a Gilmore Girls/Glee crossover. I also think that the characters of Quinn and Lorelai would work very well together, seeing as Lorelai can empathize with Quinn, and I have a lot of great ideas for this fic, so I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee or Gilmore Girls, although that would be pretty amazing!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Quinn Fabray always knew that Noah Puckerman was, for lack of a better word, a "man whore" and that it was therefore very hard for him to control his 'urges', but she couldn't help it; she knew he really wanted to be there for their baby, so she decided to put up with him, and try to help him change his ways. However, one day she was walking down the school hallway and she saw them: Noah Puckerman had Santana Lopez pinned against a locker, (the hallway was virtually empty, seeing as it was after school and they were there for glee practice), and was making out with her furiously. Seeing this, Quinn just couldn't handle it anymore, so she walked up to them, as fast as her huge belly would let her.

"Get off my boyfriend!" She screamed at Santana, while practically pulling them apart from each other. "He started it, ask him, he wanted to, he said that you were acting like a control freak and a bitch recently, and that he couldn't take anymore. Of course, I had to agree with him, you're even more of a bitch than when you weren't pregnant!" Santana stated, with a smug look on her face, like she just won a prize or something. Puck didn't know what to say, he desperately tried to defend himself, but he could barely get a word out.

"You know what Puck, (she emphasized his name, practically spitting on him), I've had enough of this, you always act like you're better than everyone else, and that you're so smooth, and unfortunately, your charm works. But then you just start acting like a total jackass, and you expect me to let you still be the father of my baby! Well you know what? I don't want my daughter growing up to be just like you, so after Glee I'm going to your house, I'm packing up my stuff, and I'm leaving, because I can't handle this stress anymore, it's not good for me. Besides, I doubt you'll miss me, you'll have the queen of the skanks to keep you company, goodbye Puck!" She finished her speech, while turning on her heel, and walking off towards the bathroom.

Puck couldn't believe what just happened, he stood there for what seemed like an hour, with a shocked look on his face. His brain wouldn't let his feet move from that place, and all was silent, but then Santana spoke. "Just forget about her, she's not worth it" she said in a bitchy tone. "You know what Santana? I've had enough of you're bullshit, you're not worth it! It's thanks to you, Quinn hates me now!" He finally said to her, while turning around and walking towards the practice room as fast as he could. He had to get away from her before he started crying, he couldn't deal with her bitchy comments anymore. He couldn't believe what Quinn said, and he decided to not believe it, because he knew she wouldn't really leave, and besides, he'd make sure he got to his house before she left so that he could apologize. So with that, he continued towards the choir room.

Quinn couldn't go to glee practice, not after what just happened. So instead, she left the school, and seeing as she had no car, she would have to walk to Puck's house, and of course it just had to start raining, (which she actually liked better because then Puck's mother wouldn't ask any questions as to why she was crying because she wouldn't be able to tell). She practically ran to his house, because she knew that it was only a matter of time before he realized she wasn't coming to glee, and he'd go running after her. She finally got there and thankfully his mother wasn't home, so she quickly ran up to his room and started throwing her stuff in her suitcase. She then ran back downstairs, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote a note to Puck.

It was twenty minutes into glee practice, when Puck finally realized that she wasn't coming, so with that he picked up his bag and practically ran out the door, ignoring all the eyes that were on him. However, when he got to his house, he was too late, she had already gone, and all she left was a note.

_To Noah;_

_I'm not sorry for what I said to you, it's the truth but I really do hope you understand that I can't trust you, not the way you are at least. I thought I could, but love is blind. I refused to believe everyone when they said you would eventually do this to me, and I feel like you've betrayed our daughter in a way. And it's not just the flirting with other girls, your comments towards me are very degrading and sexist, and I just can't deal with it anymore. I know you never wanted to be a deadbeat like your father, and I know you tried, but I feel like you didn't try harder enough, at least not with me. I loved you, Noah, so that's why I'm leaving, I don't know where I'll go, but I'm not returning to this town. I just can't deal with all the stress and pressure that's put on me, by everybody, and not just you. Tell Mr. Schue and the glee club that I am very sorry, but I don't think they'll be seeing me again. Goodbye,_

_Quinn._

Puck just stood there, staring at the piece of paper, not being able to believe a single word on it. How could he have screwed up so monumentally? He felt terrible, and was hating himself right now, so he dropped the piece of paper, headed out the door and into his beat up truck, and went looking for her.

Quinn herself really couldn't believe she was doing this, but here she was, on a bus heading to Conneticut, (which she picked half because she knew her cousins lived in Hartford, and half just because it was very far away from Lima), and really, she didn't regret it at all. The bus was about to leave, when Quinn looked at Lima one last time through the window, but then she saw it—a Mohawk that was obviously his, because who else has a Mohawk in Lima? He was frantically looking in all the buses, but he couldn't find her. Then he saw her, and for a few moments they just looked at each other, both starting to cry, but neither wanting to move. And then, the bus started going, and Puck just let her go, watching it roll off into the distance, never to return.

_Several hours later_

Quinn managed to get herself asleep, convincing herself that it was good for the baby to just relax for even a second, because she was so unbelievably tired from the day of hell. She suddenly woke up when the bus came to a stop. She slowly got off the bus, finding it very awkward, seeing as she was getting bigger and bigger by the day, got out of the station, and just stood there for what seemed like hours. She saw a sign that said "Welcome to Stars Hollow". She then sighed, and said, "Here goes nothing", while she walked off in search of somewhere to stay.

**So I hoped you all like the first chapter! The next one will focus on the glee club's reaction to Quinn's sudden absence, as well as the point of view of a certain inn owner! Ooooh I wonder who it could be! Lol.**

**Review please!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and I promise, unlike my other stories, this one will get updated more often, I'm just having writer's block with the other two, so ya. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls or Glee…..*goes into a corner, cries and listens to sad emo music* lol.**

**Chapter 2:**

_The next day at glee practice…_

The room was completely silent when Puck told everyone the news, and everyone's face had a different reaction on it: some were guilty expressions, (especially Santana's, who was actually starting to feel kind of bad for what she said to Quinn, they have been friends since they were very little after all), and most were varying degrees of sadness. Finally, someone decided to speak up however, after what seemed like a good hour of silence.

"Do you even know where she went?" Finn said, showing no emotion in his voice, because through all he had been through in the past year or so, he has learned to hide most of his emotions, even though everyone knew he has been very depressed ever since babygate blew wide open. Everyone seemed to be shocked that Finn was even saying anything to Puck, but they all agreed that in a situation like this, it was almost necessary for them to 'bury the hatchet'.

"No, she just left a note at my house, and left before I got home", Puck said in a low voice, hanging his head. He then walked over to Mr. Schue and asked, "Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the auditorium and practice by myself", and all Will could do was nod, because even though he needed them to all practice together for regionals, he understood completely if they didn't want to practice, hell he really didn't feel up to doing much either. With this, Puck walked out of the room with his guitar in his hand, as Mr. Schue gained everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, I completely understand if no one wants to practice today, so practice will be cancelled. But, I expect everyone to be at glee rehearsal on Friday, and if anyone can text or talk to Quinn in any way possible, that would be great, as I would like to talk to her myself". And with that, everyone slowly left the room, all too stunned to really say anything, although there were a couple of people who were gossiping amongst themselves about where she could be, (and it was mostly just Kurt and Mercedes of course).

As Finn was walking down the hall, he passed the auditorium and saw Puck sitting on the stage, playing his guitar, and stopping every so often to write stuff down, and for the first time in a long time, Finn felt like talking to him. So he slowly walked up to the stage, being careful not to make too much noise, hoping that Puck wouldn't notice who it was and maybe he wouldn't leave. Finn analyzed Puck for a bit, when he decided to just sit in one of the seats for a bit. He looked terrible, almost like he hadn't had a shower in several days, and he smelt like booze and weed mixed together. When Puck suddenly started singing, (one of his own compositions), Finn couldn't help but notice how sad the song sounded; it was almost like Puck was in physical pain trying to write the song and sing it, like it was hard for him to show his emotions. Finn has heard Puck sing before, but not like this, no this was actually quite scary and Finn really didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think to do: he spoke up.

"That was great man", he sounded so casual, almost like nothing ever happened between the two of them. "Why are you here? You should be even more pissed off at me right now, I'm the reason she left", Puck said, slurring just a bit, because he was drunk.

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm here, I just feel like I should be friendly at a time like this", Finn said, shrugging. "Why would you want to be friendly to me!? I fucked your life up for good, everything's my fault, and you're just the victim of my mistakes!" Puck started getting louder, trying not to let a tear drop from his eye.

"Puck, everyone fucks up, and even though you did royally, I think that with time, I'll be able to forgive you, even if it was your fault that she left", Finn said, now coming up onto the stage and sitting on the piano bench. "Look, I guess all I wanted to say was that, if you need me, I'll be here, whatever you want to talk about, even though I'm still mad at you", Finn said straight to Puck, and Puck knew he really meant it, because that's just how Finn was, and they both knew each other better than anyone else did.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Finn said after a long moment of silence. Puck inhaled deeply and said, "I really don't know, she never told me where she was going, just that she was. I guess I could check online, maybe try to talk to her that way? I fucked up Finn, I don't know what to do", Puck said, hanging his head to hide his tears that were now streaming down his face.

"I know, but we'll figure it out", Finn said, and they continued to sit there in silence, both enjoying having each other back.

_The Dragonfly Inn, that same day…_

Lorelai was having a bad day, to put it lightly. First of all, after trying it what seemed like a million times, her car still wouldn't start so she had to beg Luke, (and possibly bribe him using her feminine wiles), to let her use his truck. Secondly, she hadn't had any coffee yet, seeing as her machine was broken, and she was late for work because Taylor decided it would be a smart idea to add even more traffic lights in Stars Hollow. Then she finally got to work a whole twenty minutes later than expected, and Michel was yelling at everyone, including Sookie, who was even throwing stuff at him. Hell, she even threatened Michel's Celine Dion cd collection, (and everyone knows, that's just _not _done ever). Oh ya, and there was also the little problem of Lorelai finally realizing that she was aging.

"I'm old!" She walked into the kitchen and stated this to all the kitchen staff, it seemed, while finding the coffee machine full—finally, something went her way! She walked over to it and poured herself an extra large cup.

"Sookie, I'm old", she stated to her friend who looked like she just got out of battle, (well she had, because fighting with Michel, was basically fighting in a war).

"Honey, you're no older than me, so you're not old!" Sookie told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, while preparing to cook the next meal of the day.

"Okay then, my eggs are old" Lorelai said, and at this, Sookie cringed. "Ewww, please don't mention that in the kitchen, there's food here you know!" Sookie said, which Lorelai just shrugged off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's becoming more and more clear each day that I'm getting older, which means that soon, Luke and I won't be able to have a kid, and I really want to have another one". Lorelai looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ever since her and Luke got married almost two years ago, they had been trying to have a baby, but it just wasn't happening. Sure they had their own kids, but they really wanted one to be both of theirs, that and they also had more than enough room in their new house that Lorelai's mother had found them just when they were breaking up. However, about a year later her mother offered the same house to her again, and she grudgingly accepted it, (just because it was her mother, and she thought there would be strings attached).

"Honey, I wouldn't worry, if you two really want a kid, then I'm sure it's gonna happen, and nothing's going to get in the way of that", Sookie stated, smiling at her best friend. "Thanks, Sook", Lorelai said, while hanging her head. "Bad day?" Sookie asked. "The worst, and before you ask, I have just one word for you: Taylor", Lorelai smiled, and Sookie knew exactly what she meant by this.

The two friends were sitting in a happy silence, when all of a sudden Michel came bursting through the kitchen door. "Ugh, I hate people, especially teenagers!" Michel exclaimed. "What happened out there?" Lorelai asked. "Please ask that annoying little rat to leave now!" Michel would not answer her question, he just got more angry. "Uh oh he's turning green, run!" She said to Sookie, who just laughed, and Michel just rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Don't worry Michel, I'll deal with it", she said, walking out the door, towards the front desk.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

_Luck. _In ways, Quinn was very lucky. For one, she still had some money that Puck had given her for their baby, so she was therefore able to pay for her bus ride here, and was also able to call her aunt and uncle who lived in Hartford, (she was not about to use her cell, because that she did not have money for). But that's where her luck ran out, because as soon as her uncle answered and she said "It's Quinn", he hung up. She knew he knew about her current 'predicament', but was never sure what his views were on it, but judging by his reaction to her calling, his opinion was about the same as her father's. She then thought of calling her cousin to see if she could drop by, because he was like the big brother she never had. However, she then remembered that the last time she talked to him, he said he was working in California or something, so he was also out of the picture. But then she had a thought: she heard her cousin mention an inn at one of their family gatherings, and he said that it was very nice and the people there were great, and he also mentioned that it was in the town she was now standing in. It was named after some kind of bug, maybe a deerfly? No. Firefly? Nope, not that either. Dragonfly, that was it!

So here she was, sitting in the Dragonfly and listening to some crazy Frenchman yelling at her because she told him she didn't have a lot of money, but that she didn't know where else to go. After a couple of smart remarks from her and the 'crazy' guy, she pretty much tuned him out, so that all she picked up was "stupid teenagers" and "this generation has no respect". He then walked away in a huff, leaving her by herself, and she was glad to finally be sitting in silence again, but what would happen now? Would they kick her out? Where would she go after this? All these questions were swimming around in her head, but they were all silenced once a woman who seemed to be middle-aged, with long brown, curly hair, and who looked rather friendly, walked up to her.

_Lorelai's P.O.V._

As she walked towards the front of the inn, she spotted a young girl, possibly around 16 or 17, who had long-ish straight blonde hair and a very noticeable baby bump, (it had to be a baby bump). The girl looked slightly frightened, (but then again, who wouldn't be after having to deal with Michel?) and she also looked quite uncomfortable, seeing as she was now tearing at the threads of her sweater and fidgeting with the side of the chair. It was clear to Lorelai that this girl did not know where she was or what she was doing, so Lorelai thought it would be best to make her feel as comfortable as she could. "Hi there, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, the owner of the inn!" Lorelai smiled at Quinn, while extending a hand to her that Quinn reluctantly took while standing up. "Hi, I'm Quinn". She said, slightly smiling at the older woman. "What seems to be the problem?" Lorelai asked, moving to sit down in a chair beside her, and Quinn sat back down as well. "Um, I don't have a lot of money, I have about fifty bucks left to be exact, but I have nowhere to go". Quinn decided it would be best to be upfront with the woman, seeing as she decided that she looked friendly enough, so maybe there was a slight chance that she wouldn't kick her out? Lorelai just sat there for a bit thinking. She knew she couldn't just kick this girl out, she needed help and she couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened to herself if Mia just kicked her out when showed up at the Independence, oh so many years ago. She really did feel for this girl, so she had a plan. "Well, seeing as I am the owner, I think I can work something out with the staff. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn was shocked to say the least. Every other adult she saw, (at least in Lima), would give her strange looks when they saw her walking around town, and some even had the guts to ask her why she wasn't safer when she made her 'mistake'. But this woman was being nothing but kind to her, and no adult was ever like this to her, not even her own parents, and she barely knew this woman! "No not at all. I'm from Lima, Ohio", she said. "Ohio!? Wow that's a far way to come, do you have family here or something?" Lorelai asked. "Yeah, my aunt and uncle, they live in Hartford, but I already called them, and they hung up on me almost right away as soon as they found out it was me calling", Quinn said, hanging her head, and instantly Lorelai understood what she was going through completely. Many people from her family thought that it was just despicable that such a young and smart girl would make a mistake like that. She then noticed that the young girl had started to cry, which was why she was now staring at her hands.

"Hey, don't worry", Lorelai leaned over to Quinn and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I feel so stupid to be crying in front of a person I barely even know who probably hates that she now needs to house an irresponsible pregnant girl", Quinn said between sobs. "No, you're not a burden, I'm more than happy to help you", she said in a comforting voice, looking straight into her eyes. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, and if no one was there for me when I was younger, I would have been much worse off than I am now", Lorelai said, and Quinn finally seemed to understand that she truly meant what she said. "Thank you, so, so much!" Quinn said, now full on blubbering, while pulling Lorelai into a hug. Then, she realized that she was probably scaring the older woman, so she quickly retracted. "Uh, sorry, it's the damn hormones, I'd be walking down a hallway at school and just start crying for no reason, so I'm sorry, again" Quinn said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, I've seen worse. Once the chef at this inn just started crying because she found out that mangoes weren't in season anymore" Lorelai stated, and Quinn laughed at this.

"So, for tonight, we have one room available and you can stay there free of charge, but I'll talk to my staff and work something out", Lorelai stated. "I can't stay free of charge", Quinn said looking down again. "Yes you can and you will, I don't mind", Lorelai said, looking down at her. "Thank you so much, really", Quinn said, trying not to cry again. "It's really not a problem, I'm happy to help", Lorelai stated, smiling, and helping Quinn up. "Here, I'll show you to your room", she said, offering to take Quinn's bags as well, which she gladly accepted, because she definitely didn't need extra weight to carry around with her.

They walked upstairs, and Quinn was really liking this place. It was very welcoming and felt very homey, almost like what her home used to be like before babygate blew wide open. She could smell whatever was cooking in the kitchen throughout the entire inn, and suddenly realized she hadn't eaten in a very long time. "Mmm, whatever that is, it smells really good", she said. "Would you like some? I can bring some up for you if you want", Lorelai offered, and Quinn took the offer, because right now she could probably eat the entire kitchen, (she was beginning to think the her baby would be fat by the way she was eating recently).

After she ate, she lied down in her bed, and thought to herself. Maybe she didn't make such a big mistake leaving Lima, after all, this place seemed to be very welcoming, or at least Lorelai did. Maybe eventually, she'll be able to finally be happy, after all she deserved it.

**So, there's chapter 2! I have a feeling that chapter 3 is going to be mostly filler, but stay tuned for the later chapters as well, because they're gonna be full of surprises and twists!**

**Oh ya, and I also don't own Celine Dion, lol.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'd love to thank the people who have reviewed for their awesome reviews, and also all of the favourite story and author adds, it's what makes me keep writing, so keep going! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**You should know by now that I don't own Glee or Gilmore Girls!**

**Chapter 3.**

When Quinn woke up from her deep sleep, she could have sworn she slept her life away, because ever since she's had the baby, she's never slept that well, and she wishes she could have slept like that forever. However, around dinner time, she was woken up by a knock on the door.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lorelai exclaimed, holding a plate of food in her hands, which Quinn gladly accepted. "I have great news!" Lorelai said while sitting down on the end of the bed, however Quinn barely even noticed she was there because she was too distracted by shovelling all the food she could into her mouth, (damn baby!) "Woah, hold it Augustus Gloop!" Lorelai was shocked, but rather impressed, seeing as Quinn reminded Lorelai of her own eating habits. "Sorry, it's the baby she's just been so hungry, and I think I'm gaining more weight than I should be. I'm actually starting to worry, that she's gonna come out fat". Quinn said with a small laugh, and Lorelai just laughed back.

"So, what is this news?" Quinn temporarily brought her attention away from the food to see what Lorelai's news was.

"Well, like I said, I had a talk with the rest of the staff, and we all agreed that you can stay—one was of course reluctant about it, but not to worry, he'll be sent straight back to France first thing tomorrow!" Lorelai stated and they both laughed, Quinn fully understanding who the man was. "However, there is one condition: a lot of the staff think that it's not a good idea for you to stay for free, so I am willing to give you a job as a maid, and, knowing and completely understanding your condition, just do whatever you can. So, are you okay with this?" Quinn looked deep in thought. She never had a job before, as her parents always gave her money, but she knew that she was now in the real world, so it was time to drop the snobby attitude and actually work for her money.

"I've never had a job before, a-are you sure you're okay with me working? Because I definitely don't want to stay for free". Quinn stated, and all Lorelai did was nod. "Then yes, I would be glad to! I really can't thank you enough" Quinn said while pulling Lorelai into a very tight embrace.

"Hon, like I said, I've been there", Lorelai said while hugging Quinn back. Quinn then suddenly released the embrace and looked at the older woman. "You mean you've been a 16 year-old pregnant girl who ran away from her very republican parents and her loser of a boyfriend, to a friendly little inn, just to escape from the constant teasing and disapproving looks of everyone around you!?" Quinn just had to let it all out , and she really felt bad about doing this to a woman she barely even knew, (she definitely thought that Lorelai must think she's crazy or something, with the way she's been acting!) Ever since she ran away from Lima, she hasn't been acting like herself at all, and this little rant, was far from the normal Quinn Fabray behaviour that everyone expects of her—but no one knows her here, so time for a fresh start right?

Quinn was once again on the verge of tears, and Lorelai just sat there, shocked. "Yes, I have been that girl", Lorelai said simply, while straightening up her face. "So I know exactly what you're going through, and it all works out in the end. I know it may not seem that way right now, but it will all get easier eventually", she continued, trying to reassure Quinn. "I really hope so", Quinn said simply, while brushing the tears off her face. Lorelai then pulled her into yet another hug, and then released her form it while patting her on the back.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot to give you a tour of where you'll be living for the next while", Lorelai said, quickly changing the subject, and helping Quinn off the bed. It was weird when Lorelai said this, because Quinn really wasn't sure how long she'd be living here for—a few months, a year, maybe even the rest of her life. But she wasn't too worried about that, because deep down inside her, she knew Lorelai was right: with time everything would work out just fine.

The inn was really beautiful. It was decorated to look very country-like, but not in a corny way, which made it feel very homey. Even though she didn't know Lorelai very well, Quinn could tell that there was a lot of 'Lorelai' in the inn: it felt like a friendly place to be, and it was very colourful, but not overly so. So were the staff, especially Michel and Sookie. When Lorelai was introducing Michel and Quinn to each other, (properly this time), she watched them both very carefully, while giving Michel looks that said "I really wasn't kidding about the deporting". So because of this, Michel grudgingly shook Quinn's hand and muttered something about "having to work with incompetent teenagers" while walking off, (luckily neither Lorelai or Quinn heard him, or else). Sookie also seemed very nice, but when Lorelai tapped her on the shoulder to introduce her to Quinn, she must have been startled because the spoon she was holding flew out of her hand and hit one of the chefs who gave Sookie an evil glare. Sookie just laughed, and was very happy to meet Quinn. "Just be careful of her, you do want to keep all of your fingers after all, don't you?" Lorelai joked, which made both of them laugh quietly.

After a while, Lorelai walked Quinn back to her room. "Well I guess you're pretty tired, it's been quite an eventful day after all, so I'll let you get some rest." Lorelai stated while hugging Quinn more time. "Oh and maybe tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of the whole town if you'd like," She asked. "Ya, that would be great" Quinn said simply. With that, they both said their goodbyes and were on their separate ways.

Quinn slumped into her bed, and laid there for a while. She really wasn't tired, but forced herself to go to sleep. She was beginning to really like this place, even though she hadn't seen even a quarter of it, and she really didn't mind if she ended up staying for the rest of her life in this town, it seemed like they'd be willing to take her after all.

**Okay so I'm really sorry about the filler chapter, but it was needed as a lead-in for the next chapter, which will be very eventful. I have also seen that many of you have good guesses as to what will happen, but I'm not telling anyone anything, you'll just have to wait and see! Review!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so once again I'm very sorry for the last chapter, and the incredibly long wait, but I promise you it's worth it! I also promise that this one will be far more eventful than the last, and much longer as well, so I hope you all enjoy it!:D**

**I still don't own Glee, Gilmore Girls, or anything that Lorelai happens to reference! (I.e; Tom Cruise, Monty Python, etc…)**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Quinn woke up feeling more rested than ever before. She also found that she couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes. "That's odd" she thought to herself while she felt around on her forehead and finally found a sticky note stuck to it that said:

_Be in the lobby by nine sharp, you must see Star's Hollow! I know it's early, but I promise there will be food and lots of it, in your future! And there will also be a wafer-thin mint to follow the excessive feasting!—Lorelai._

"What does a wafer-thin mint have anything to do with eating?" Quinn thought to herself. She was slightly confused by her letter, but was happy nonetheless, because she felt that for the first time in her life, someone actually understood what she was going through and didn't point and glare at her once she saw her and her ever-growing stomach. She was still however, slightly confused about Lorelai's past and really wanted to ask her about it, but she didn't want to make it sound like she was prying, so she decided she would wait for the right moment.

Once she was finally able to pry herself from the extremely comfortable bed, she decided it was time for a shower, since she hadn't had one since she got here, so it felt very good when the water was beating down on her. It felt very relaxing, and she could tell the baby liked it too, because she was finally not kicking her excessively like she had been for what seemed like that last week. Once she got out of the shower, she quickly got dressed, did her makeup, and was downstairs right at 9:00, and Lorelai was waiting for her.

"Quinn! Good, you got my note!" Lorelai exclaimed, quickly hugging the blonde. At this, Quinn just shot Lorelai a look that said: _"No shit Sherlock!", _and they both laughed at this.

"So, are you ready for your first official tour of the wonderful town that is Star's Hollow?" Lorelai asked, leading Quinn outside by the arm. "I can't wait", Quinn said back with a slight smile on her face. "Good! Because as your tour guide, I must show you everything that Star's Hollow has to offer, including and not limited to, Al's Pancake World, Taylor's Candy Store, Miss Patty's Dance Studio, the many places that our town crazy, Kirk works at, and of course, Luke's Diner, the place where anything and everything exciting takes place!" she grinned, while doing one of her infamous babbles. "Oh, and I also must talk like 'tour guide Barbie'!" Lorelai continued, and Quinn laughed. She really enjoyed this woman's wit, because she never got wit like this, being from where she was from—except for Kurt of course, but she barely talked to him, which was actually a shame, now that she came to think of it. Wow, Kurt and Lorelai would get along very well.

They were now sitting in Lorelai's Jeep. **(A/N: She got it fixed right? And she did keep it? Sorry, I don't really remember! Lol) **"Come on, start!" She was now talking to the Jeep, trying to get it to start, and it clearly wasn't co-operating. "Finally!" She cheered when it did finally start after what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen about that minor technical difficulty, but we will be on our way shortly!" Lorelai was determined to stay in character, like she always was, and Quinn just grinned at this. God, this woman should start her own one-woman show on Broadway, she'd make millions of dollars.

The jeep came to a sudden stop, and Quinn braced herself. "And it looks like we're at our first stop! This is the infamous Luke's Diner where much drama has happened over the years!" Lorelai stated. "Seriously, we're like our own soap opera!" Lorelai continued as she walked into the diner and spotted Luke. "And directly in front of you, you will see the owner of this fine establishment, Luke Danes, a.k.a. Grumpy M.c Grumperston!"

"Oh, that's a nice way to greet your husband!" Luke joked, while Lorelai walked behind the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee, and lightly kiss Luke on the lips. "Who are you talking to anyways?" He asked, looking around, and with that Lorelai walked over to Quinn and grabbed her hand. "This is Quinn. She came to the inn yesterday and needed a place to stay, and I was more than happy to help". Lorelai stated, and Quinn reached out her hand for Luke to shake, which he did. "Nice to meet you, Quinn", he said politely, while giving Lorelai a sympathetic look, which also said "we'll talk about this later".

After that, the two girls took a seat at a table, while Quinn frantically flipped through the menu.

"Woah, woah, hold it there hon!" Lorelai said, while reaching a hand out to stop her frantic flipping. "Do you really want to end up like the fat guy in Monty Python?" Lorelai joked, and Quinn just stared at her like she was crazy. "What! You really don't know what that means! Wow, well then we must have a serious Movie marathon and stat, you need to catch up!" She joked, but Quinn just went back to flipping through her menu. All of a sudden, she heard a small noise coming from her purse. "You wanna get that?" Lorelai asked. "No, no it's fine," and Quinn just lowered her head and started playing with her hands.

"Have you talked to anyone since you left?" Lorelai asked, trying not to look like she was prying. Quinn then lifted her head. "I haven't. I just don't know what I'd say to them you know? Hey guys, listen I might never be coming back, so you may never see me again, so have a good life!" She said sarcastically, and Lorelai, being the expert on this subject that she is, just had to give her two cents. "Well, I think it would be good for them to know where you are, you know? They would probably at least like to know that you're safe. Are you worried he'll find out where you are?" She asked, clearly prying now, but she didn't care. "Who's he?" Quinn asked, her blonde roots clearly coming out at this moment. "Tom Cruise! You know who I'm talking about, what's his name?" Quinn put her head down; she did kind of feel bad just leaving Puck and not giving him a second chance, but she still wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. "Puck", she answered simply. "Puck! What kind of a name is Puck! What was he born on an ice rink or something?" Lorelai asked with a disgusted face. "It's his nickname. His actual name is Noah Puckerman", she answered, laughing at Lorelai. Her face then returned to her sombre look. "I'm sort of worried about that, but I doubt he'd come all the way to Connecticut to find me anyways. See, he told me he loved me, but then he went and made out with this bitch who's supposed to be my friend". Quinn didn't even realize she said 'bitch'; it was so weird for her to use swear words, because she never really had, but oh well, Santana deserves it. All Lorelai said to this was: "Well guys are like that, especially at that age; they don't know what they want, so they get desperate to find out, but eventually they come around and hopefully they learn to do the right thing". Lorelai finished her statement, and at this Quinn just had to ask. "You said you understood where I was coming from, and that you've been a pregnant teenager, right?" She asked cautiously, receiving a nod from Lorelai. "Well what happened with your guy, did it all work out eventually?" She asked and could tell Lorelai needed a minute to think. "It did. He tried to be there for my daughter as much as he could, and it worked for the most part. We were also off and on for a while, but our relationship wasn't meant to be, so you should find out if yours is", she stated. In a way it was weird for the both of them to be having such a deep conversation after they just met each other, but it was definitely needed, because Quinn had to hear the truth eventually and all she needed right now was someone to be there for her, and right now, that person was Lorelai.

After their excessive eating and Luke's numerous warnings to Quinn about not letting Lorelai get her hooked on coffee or adopt her crazy eating habits, (which she already had anyways), they left and continued their tour. "Hey hon, is it okay if we stop at the store for a sec? I need to buy stupid vegetables for Luke: curse him and his healthy eating habits", Quinn just smiled and nodded while they both headed into the store. "Seriously, I love the man, but he desperately needs to adopt some of my eating habits, that way he wouldn't be constantly nagging me on how much coffee I drink or how high my cholesterol level will be if I have a third Danish". "You guys seem really happy though—you seem in love", Quinn stated, smiling, and Lorelai smiled back. "We are hon, he's been there for me through everything, and has helped my daughter a lot too. Se that's what you need: you need a Luke, everyone does", she said continuing to smile, and Quinn just smiled with her, while making a mental note about trying to find a Luke.

They were now in the store when Lorelai suddenly saw marshmallow bananas and squealed, while running in the direction of them. _Wow, she really can be a kid sometimes!_ Quinn thought to herself, even though she really enjoyed the woman's care-free spirit, because it sort of unleashed that in herself. Of course being pregnant, Quinn also got distracted by food, and started looking for some chips for later on, but she wasn't looking where she was going and her baby bump hit someone, which caused them both to jump back, and also caused the other person to drop the groceries he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry!" Quinn said, attempting to help him pick the stuff up, but she could only get so far. "Don't worry, I got it, thanks though, for trying", he smiled looking up at her now. The second she saw him, she was mesmerized by his bright blue eyes and wide smile. His light brown hair looked somewhat like Finn's—it was short and messy, but in the good way, just like Finn's hair. He was much shorter than Finn though, about her height, (_god why am I comparing him to Finn!)_ She mentally cursed herself. She then figured out that she was staring at this guy for way too long, because he was starting to shift uncomfortably and coughed slightly, so she was finally brought out of her daze.

"Oh-uh ya, no problem, sorry about that, I need chips" She said abruptly, flushing a bright red. _ "God what the hell is wrong with me! I sound like an idiot! If it wasn't for the damn pregnancy hormones, I probably wouldn't even care about this guy, now I'm getting all worked up over him, like he's a piece of meat! Oh my god, I'm becoming the female version of Puck!" _ She made a disgusted face at her thoughts, which just made the guy even more confused.

"Uh okay then, her ya go", he said, handing her a bag of chips off the shelf. "A-are you okay?" He asked, looking genuinely worried about her.

"Oh ya, I'm-uh-fine, everything's good, it's great. I'm just gonna go now, someone's waiting for me, but thanks!" She said as she rushed off, desperate to get away from him before she embarrassed herself further, leaving a very confused boy in her midst, just staring at her and watching walk away. Little did she know that she actually walked out of the store with the bag of chips still in her hand. It wasn't until Lorelai followed her out of the store and asked her why she just shoplifted, that she finally realized what she just did.

"W-what!" She exclaimed, looking down at the bag in her hand with a shocked face. "Oh my god, shit!" She practically yelled, surprised at the words that came out her mouth, and her previous actions. _Oh my god, what is happening to me! I'm acting like a freak, I think I need serious help, like a psychiatrist or something!_ She thought.

"What happened! I saw you talking to that cute guy, and the next thing I know, you're walking out of the store with a bag of chips in your hand, Winona Ryder much!" She exclaimed, but completely understanding why she did it—after all it happened to Rory before too.

"Oh god, I know I was acting like a complete idiot in front of him, I just had to get out of there", Quinn said, still very embarrassed of her actions. "Hon, don't worry about it, after all, he was very cute, hell if I was your age, I'd definitely shoplift as well!" She smiled, making Quinn laugh lightly, and it also made her relax a bit. "Don't worry about it though, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Hell, it happened to my daughter several years ago, so just be glad you stole a bag of chips and not something weird like flour, like she did, because it's much easier to return, without getting a questioning look from Taylor", she stated, taking Quinn's arm and bringing her back into the store to pay for her chips.

"I can't go back in there!" Quinn exclaimed and tried desperately to get out of Lorelai's grasp, but was completely unsuccessful, as the older woman pretty much dragged her back into the store. Quinn went up to the cash register, (no line up, thank god!) and quickly paid for the chips, while looking around the store for him, and silently thanked god that she couldn't find him—that is until she was almost out of the store of course.

"Hey!" He said, lightly tapping her on the shoulder, and she turned around sharply, but had a very shocked look on her face when she saw who it was. _Crap crap crap!_ Was all she could think.

"Hey", was all she could say. "Forget something?" He asked, winking at her, and at that moment she realized that he had seen her walk out with the bag, and blushed furiously.

"Oh, ya, I um—" She tried to think of something quick, but was cut off by Lorelai. "I forgot toilet paper, so we had to come back in", Lorelai stated simply, and the boy just nodded, knowing the real truth. "Well I gotta get home, but it was nice to meet you—" "Q-Quinn" She finished, shaking his outstretched hand. "Matt. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around!" He smiled and winked at her again, and Quinn blushed yet again. "Okay let's get outta here, now!" Quinn stated, pulling the older woman with her.

The rest of the day was less uneventful, (which was fine with Quinn, because she's not sure how much more embarrassment she could take in a day), but it was still a great one. She got to see the rest of the town, while spending an unhealthy amount of time in both the cosmetic store and Weston's Bakery, but all in all she was really beginning to love this town. It just looked like it was right out of a postcard, what with the perfectly placed gazebo in the centre of town, which would light up at night with beautiful white Christmas lights, and all the old-looking buildings that surrounded it—it looked practically heavenly, and Quinn smiled at this. She never felt like this in Lima, even though the people who lived there made her smile, (well, for the most part). But this, this place was different; it wasn't some shitty one-cow town—it was beautiful and she would be happy to spend the rest of her life there, but she still did miss her old friends, seeing as she barely knew anyone here.

After a full day of shopping and touring the entire town, both girls were very tired. So, they decided to head back to Luke's Diner for some end-of-the-day pie and coffee, (well tea for Quinn). However Luke was nowhere in sight, so Lorelai took it upon herself to grab two pieces of pie from behind the counter.

"Marco!" She yelled. "I'm up here!" He yelled back, coming down the stairs. "You're supposed to say Polo, get with it burger boy!" She said, gently slapping him on the arm. "And you're supposed to wait for me to serve you pie, Jave Junkie!" he said back to her, a smirk playing at his lips. "Okay fine, you win this one, but just be warned, I'm out to get you!" She smiled back at him, digging into her pie and coffee.

"So how was your day?" He asked the two. "Very interesting. You see, Quinn here met someone! Oh and she also stole, but that's besides the point" She stated and Quinn gasped and reached over the table to hit Lorelai. "What! It's true!" She said, defending herself. "Why did she steal!" Luke asked, slightly shocked, because to him, Quinn looked too good to do something like that. "Because of the boy she met" Lorelai said matter-of-factly, earning an evil glare from Quinn. "Oh, so she pulled a Rory, I see", Luke said completely understanding. "Who's Rory?" Quinn asked. "Did I just hear my name?" A voice came from the door of the diner, and all three of them turned around to stare at the person who came through the door.

"Oh. My. God!" Is all Lorelai could say before she ran up to the other girl and practically jumped onto her, hugging her very tightly. "What are you doing back!" She practically screamed, as Luke joined the two and hugged her as well. "Nice to see you, kiddo" he said to her, which she said back. "Well my boss let me have my vacation early, because everyone at the paper are like wild animals trying to get there vacations in, so he thought it would be easier to let me have mine earlier, so people wouldn't get mad". After the Obama campaign ended, Rory was given her dream job—the New York Times, and she couldn't be happier. "Well we're so glad to have you back!" Lorelai said, hugging her daughter once again.

"Oh, there's someone I would like you to meet!" Lorelai said, while leading Rory to the table that Quinn was sitting at. "Rory, this is Quinn, and Quinn this is my daughter Rory." The two shook hands, but both of them had weird looks on their faces. _I think I know this girl, but from where?_ They both thought, but were soon brought out of their thoughts by the two others joining them at the table.

They continued talking for a while, with Quinn really getting to know Rory, and also getting to like her a lot. However Lorelai, Rory and Luke all decided it was about time to head home about an hour later, so Rory said goodbye to the other three and headed to her mom's house, while Lorelai drove Quinn back to the inn and Luke stayed a bit longer to finish closing up the diner. "Thanks so much for today, I had a lot of fun!" Quinn said, while opening the jeep door. "Me too hon! Even your whole Winona act was fun!" Lorelai joked, and Quinn sent her an evil glare, while they both laughed. "Goodnight, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Don't forget, you start work tomorrow, as long as you feel up to it". The older woman stated this and Quinn just nodded. "I think I'll be fine, I can't wait to start!" She said while waving goodbye to her new friend, and closing the door behind her.

_Back at the Gilmore-Danes household…_

"Okay so we are soooo staying up late tonight and having a marathon of the Godfather movies! I don't care if I have to wake up extremely tomorrow, I must see Sophia die!" She said to Rory while she was grabbing a water and some chips and grabbing the DVD. "Sounds good mom!" Is all Rory said back.

As Luke came in the door, Lorelai quickly excused herself, asking if Rory wanted something to drink, so she could talk to Luke in the kitchen. They no longer lived in the 'Crapshack', so their kitchen was much bigger, as was the rest of their house. You see, after Lorelai told her parents, (begrudgingly), that her and Luke were back together, Emily basically insisted that they buy the house that she was going to buy Lorelai before the huge break-up. In fact, Emily pretty much kicked out the current owners, just so her only daughter and her boyfriend at the time, could have the house, (not to mention, she paid them a lot of money to get out as well). So, because of this, they now had four bedrooms: one for Rory whenever she came home, one for April who would stay with them when she was visiting, their room, and a guest room for whoever else. Lorelai also had an extra room to make into her own sewing room, which she spent most of her time in if she wasn't at work. They also had a huge property, and, like her mom said before, they had stables, so of course, knowing Lorelai, they had two horses. Yes, you could pretty much say that Lorelai was loving her mother at the moment, (even though she really didn't like to admit it half the time).

Once she followed Luke into the kitchen, who was getting himself a beer, they started talking about the day's events. "Hey, so did Quinn get home safe?" He asked, while she sat at the table. "Yup, she's all good", is all Lorelai said, then there was a slight pause in the conversation, until Luke finally spoke.

"So uh, how did you find her exactly?" Luke asked. "In pretty much the same way that Mia found me, so as soon as Quinn came to the inn, there was no way I could turn her away. I kept on thinking about what would have happened to me if Mia didn't take me in, and I couldn't let that happen to Quinn, because she seems like a very smart girl who just made a mistake, and I can definitely relate to that", she said, while deep in thought. After a while Luke finally spoke. "Well I think you made the right decision, you know giving this girl a chance, Mia would be proud", Luke said smiling, and pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I think I did too, she really is a great kid, I think she'll make a great mother", Lorelai said smiling up at Luke, but then her smile quickly faded as she remembered how much trouble they've been having with trying to have a kid, and she quickly dropped her head, tears slowly coming to her eyes. "Hey", Luke said, lifting Lorelai's face up. "Is something wrong?" He continued and Lorelai just shook her head, while trying to fight back tears and hiding her true feelings from her husband, but Luke was too smart for that, he knew that she was hiding something. "Lorelai, it's going to happen for us, don't worry. Even though we've been having trouble lately, doesn't mean that it's not going to happen, because I'm going to make it happen. I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy, so we will have a kid". He looked into her eyes as he said this, and Lorelai had no words at that moment, so she just pulled him into a tight embrace, and let her tears fall, as he kissed her head, and just let her cry. After a while, she let go, making sure that she wiped her eyes well before she went back into the living room so that Rory wouldn't ask questions. Before she did though, Luke added: "You know I mean that right? We're going to have a kid, no matter what". All Lorelai could do at this was smile, because deep in her heart she knew this was true: Luke would stop at nothing to make Lorelai happy.

_Back at the inn…._

Once Quinn was already for bed, she slumped into her bed, as she was drained of all her energy from today's events. Looking back on the day though, it was a lot of fun, even though she might have shoplifted because she saw a hot guy, (again, it's those stupid pregnancy hormones driving her crazy!) But for the first time in her life, she actually had a lot of fun, and _not _at the expense of other people, (because yes those pee balloons _were _fun to throw at people, but deep inside her, she knew none of them deserved that, especially those in glee). And then, just like that, her thoughts went straight back to the glee club, and how much she actually missed them. As she thought back on today's events, the conversation she had with Lorelai while they were eating breakfast that morning struck her: "_Have you talked to anyone from back home lately?"_ And all Quinn said was that she felt she wasn't ready to talk to any of them, when in truth, that's all she really wanted to do, because she knew that they were worried about her. So, grabbing her phone from her purse, she turned it on and after a few minutes, she found that she had 60 new notifications. About half of them were from Puck, but she refused to read or listen to any of those, at least not yet. Instead, she looked at the other half: about ten were from Mr. Schue who must have gotten her cell number from someone in glee, while the other ten were from various members of glee, and she couldn't talk to any of them, because she knew full well that Mr. Schue would try to make her come back if she called him, and the other glee members seemed to ignore her ever since Babygate, so she wasn't going to call any of them either. But then she looked at the other ten notifications, which were all from Mercedes. Ever since Quinn helped her when she fainted in the cafeteria, the two of them have become pretty close friends: they'd always eat lunch together, practice for glee, and just hang out whenever they got the chance. The thing she liked most about Mercedes, was that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell everyone what needed to be said when others were afraid to say something, but she also knew that Mercedes wouldn't pressure her into coming back, just tell her that it might be a wise idea. So, with that in mind, she finally came to a decision to call Mercedes, so while taking a deep breath, she dialled the number and waited for an answer. Three rings later she got it.

"OH MY GOD QUINN!" Mercedes practically screamed in Quinn's ear, startling her and causing her to pull the phone as far away from her ear as she can, but before Quinn can say anything back, Mercedes is hounding her with questions. "Where are you? Are you okay? You better come back here asap!" Mercedes kept yelling random questions at her and hollow threats until Quinn finally spoke up.

"Mercedes calm down! And to answer your questions I'm fine, I'm in a small town in Connecticut, and I can't come back, not yet at least". Quinn let out a heavy sigh, and was waiting for more yelling from Mercede's end, since she said that she couldn't come back yet.

"I get that you can't come back yet, I really do. Listen, Puck told us that you left, and I know why you did it, and I completely understand. Puck was a total jerk to you, and you don't deserve that kind of treatment, but we've all been pretty terrible to you, me included, so I can understand why you would want to leave". Mercedes finished her speech, and waited for an answer from Quinn. "Mercedes, you've never been terrible to me, even when I was terrible to you. You might not always think the best of everyone, but you treat everyone nicely, even if they don't deserve it. But how did you know why I left? Did Puck tell everyone, that is so like him!" She said, with a slightly disgusted look on her face, then she realized Mercedes can't see her face. "No he didn't tell everyone, because he's smart enough to realize that that's not everyone's business. Quinn, I have a confession to make. I really have been terrible to you, I'm not lying, and if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I completely understand". Mercedes was terrified about what Quinn would say about her confession, but they were friends, and friends don't lie to each other. (It was slightly ironic though, and that definitely slipped Mercede's mind, because this was Quinn she was talking to after all). "Mercedes what's wrong? I'm sure it can't be that terrible. You know you're my friend no matter what right?"

Quinn was slightly worried about what she was about to say, but let her continue as she heard Mercede's breathing getting heavier, and she could almost hear the tears. "When I said Puck is a jerk, I wasn't lying, but within the past couple days, he's been changing. His Mohawk is gone, (cue the shocked gasp from Quinn's end), he stopped throwing kids in dumpsters, he's talking to Finn now, and he—well he starteddatingmesothathecouldbecomemorepopularafterhegotridofthehawk", Mercedes said this part extremely fast and Quinn barely caught onto it all, but once again, before Quinn could get a word in edgewise, Mercedes cut her off.

"Yes, I know that was a jerk-move on both our parts, because I fell for him too, knowing full well that he was using me. But you've gotta understand that no guy's ever liked me, so I was so happy when I found out one of the hottest guys in school wanted to date me. And even though we just broke up, we're still talking, and I can see that he's changing and that he hates the guy he is. Okay, I'm done now, so you can talk". Quinn then started giggling and Mercedes was very confused at this—was this a good thing, or was she just laughing because she just found out she was stupid enough to trust her? Soon enough though, Mercedes worries were put to rest, once Quinn finally spoke. "Mercedes, I really don't know why you worry so much. I'm fine with the fact that you two dated, it was my fault after all for letting him get me pregnant, and plus, I'm not even sure if I ever had feelings for him—in fact I'm not sure of much these days", she said, sighing heavily. "I'm glad he's changing though, because maybe he'll realize that he did screw up. I'm one of the few people who knows how kind he can be when he wants to, and I think I fell for that side of him, so maybe if he can change, I'll reconsider, but for now, I just want to figure things out for myself". She finished her speech and felt so relieved to have someone to talk to, who would listen and not try to change her mind for her. "Well I really can't believe you'd be fine with what I told you, I was terrible to you!" Mercedes really still couldn't believe it. "'Cedes, don't worry at all, you weren't terrible to me, so stop thinking that. But I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and for Puck, really, I think out of everyone from glee—Mr. Schue included—I think I miss you the most". Quinn now had tears in her eyes, and by the sounds of it, so did Mercedes once again. "I miss you too. You really helped me with my weight issues before, so I'm glad I could return the favour. But you better come back soon, missy, we all miss you, no one ever hated you from glee club, just know that", Mercedes said through tears that were now threatening to come. "Well I can't promise you that I'll be back very soon, but you'll see me again, that I can promise", she said, smiling. "I do really like it here though. I've already made a friend and met some other people, and I got a job!" She said, changing the mood completely. "Oh ya, and I may have met someone while accidentally shoplifting!" "WHAT!" Was all Mercedes could say to this.

Quinn and Mercedes talked on the phone for a good hour and a half about everything, until she finally hung up and went to sleep. Even though life was hard right now, Quinn knew that she could get through it as long as she had her friends.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thank you to everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy that so many people like this story and the idea of the two shows put together. I'm also very happy that people like my writing, I wasn't sure if it was that good, but I hope it's good enough! Lol Oh and one more thing, I am very sorry if I'm not writing some of the Glee characters, (Quinn in particular), in character, it's just so hard, but my theory on Quinn is that living in a whole new place would change her, so that's why she's so OOC, just in case anyone was wondering. As for the rest of the Glee characters, it's just so hard to do, but I try my best! Anyways, hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I don't own Glee or Gilmore Girls, or anything else that is referenced!**

**Chapter 5**

_After Glee practice…._

A few days after Mercede's talk with Quinn, was their weekly glee practice, and even though practice was over almost an hour ago, Mercedes was still at the school, with a plan in mind. You see, she knew that ever since Quinn left, no one in glee has been the same, especially not her or Puck, so this is why Puck would usually sit in the back during glee practice and not talk to anyone except for Finn and Mercedes, (and occasionally Rachel, but their conversations usually consisted of her talking her ass off, and him mostly grunting, nodding and saying the occasional "okay" and "whatever"). This was also the reason why after every glee practice, he would go to the auditorium and write and practice songs about the daughter he may never get a chance to meet, and the girl who he let go. Knowing all this very well, (seeing as she would routinely spy on him and watch him in the auditorium when he was doing this), Mercedes quickly made her way to the auditorium, except this time, she wouldn't just sit and watch—no, this time, he would have to speak whether he liked it or not.

As she made her way into the auditorium, she noticed that he was deep into a song that he had obviously just finished writing. It was really beautiful, and spoke of how he may never get to meet his daughter, and all the heartbreak he's been going through, and never before has she ever noticed this much emotion in the guy. _ "Why can't he show this side of him more often, than the 'asshole' side?"_ She thought to herself. Knowing full well that he was too into the song right now, that it was almost painful for her to watch, she decided to not interrupt him just yet. However, once the song came to an end, she clapped and he immediately looked up and towards her.

"Wow, that was really good", she said, almost in tears from the pure emotion of the song.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, immediately changing back into 'the jerk' once again.

"Well, we're friends aren't we? So I just came to see how a friend was doing", she stated simply. "I never said we were friends, you just helped me with a few things, that's all". Now his guard was completely up again, and he started to pack up his things, when he was suddenly stopped by Mercedes rushing up to the stage and blocking him from leaving.

"Listen boy, I know we're friends, so don't give me that crap. You'll only talk to me and Finn willingly in glee club nowadays, so that's got to mean something. And besides, even if we aren't friends, we both have one thing in common: we both miss Quinn dearly, and wish she would come back, but only one of us ever bothered to actually talk to her or help her, ever since she's been gone!" She was now yelling at him, getting madder and madder by the second.

"What else am I supposed to do! I've texted her, called her, e-mailed her, I've done everything in my power to talk to her, but she hasn't bothered with me! It's all my fault she left okay! You know that, and that's why she won't talk to me, because she hates me, so because of that, I've stopped trying to contact her. If she wants to talk, then she can call me, she knows where I live". He was now so angry, all he wanted to do was leave and possibly have a beer or three, but he knew he couldn't do that, because there was no way in hell that Mercedes would let him leave, he knew that for a fact.

"So is that what you're doing now? You're just gonna give up, just like that, and go back to sitting in a corner all day, moping about your problems and drinking your ass off! Well I'm sorry, because that won't cut it!" She was yelling again in typical 'Mercedes' style, but Puck knew that she had a point. For the entire week they were dating, even though he was just using her and he never really felt a connection with her, he admired one thing about her: she had the ability to speak her mind and let her emotions show, which was something he was terrible at. That's why he'd always project his emotions onto something else: for example, throwing Hummel in dumpsters or giving people slushie facials—it was just his way of showing his emotions, but it definitely wasn't eh best way. So, he knew he had to change, he just wasn't sure how.

"Fine then, Aretha, what do you suggest I do?" He asked her, showing no emotion whatsoever, and at this, she knew that she had finally gotten through to the stubborn boy. So taking a seat, she began talking.

_Back in Stars Hollow….._

After two weeks of living in Stars Hollow, Quinn was already in love with the place. She loved everything about it, even the work she did at the inn, seeing as it wasn't that hard, and seeing the condition she was in, she was allowed to take as many breaks as she needed. Normally, she would just go around to each room and got them cleaned and ready for the guests, so she was basically a maid, but she liked it. She got enough money to pay Lorelai weekly for her stay at the inn, as well as some pay left over for her doctor appointments, food, and clothing, which is why her, Lorelai and Rory were going to the mall together. At first, Quinn declined her offer to go to the mall with her and her daughter, because she thought of it as an intrusion of their time together, and she didn't want to be a third wheel. But, being Lorelai, she practically begged Quinn to come with them, so she had no choice but to accept her offer. And besides, after all the latest stress in her life, she could really go for some good old retail therapy right about now.

"I'm so glad I finally have time to go shopping, it's been way too long! I've been so busy with the inn that I've resulted to clothes I owned when I was your age because I'm sick of everything else!" Lorelai said, directing her speech to Quinn, while they were driving to the mall in Rory's car. "I know what you mean. I mean it's not like I hate wearing baby doll dresses, it's just that there's no other options unless I wanna look like a fat cow!" Quinn said, clearly upset. "Well hon, I have to admit, that's basically the whole reason behind this mall outing: to find you something other than a baby doll dress, because as much as I love them on you, they seriously gotta go!" Lorelai said, slightly laughing, and Quinn was starting to wonder if her and Kurt were somehow related.

"I'm in serious need of new stuff too. I think the other staff at the paper are starting to think I only own two outfits and live in a box", Rory added, and they went on like this until they got to the mall.

"Okay first stop—whether you like it or not—a maternity store!" Lorelai said, glaring at Quinn whose glare said something like _"I will find where you live and murder you in your sleep if you make me shop there"_, but in true Lorelai fashion, she wasn't taking any of this, and practically dragged Quinn into the store kicking and screaming.

As much as she hated to admit it however, the store really wasn't half bad. None of the clothes really screamed "I'm pregnant and I can't fit into anything else other than these ugly jeans!" And also, most of the clothes were very pretty. Seeing this, Lorelai started grabbing things for Quinn to try on, (seeing as she knew what she was doing and Quinn had little to no idea, so she let Lorelai take control), and handed them to her. As she was heading to the change room however, she really wasn't looking where she was going, and she bumped into a young-looking man, (_"seriously what is wrong with me! Is my pregnancy affecting my ability to see objects in front of me as well!" _Quinn thought to herself).

"Sorry" She half-mumbled, but he heard it and turned around.

"Oh don't worry about—Quinn!" The young man exclaimed, with his eyes wide open in shock. "What are you doing here!" He exclaimed once again, pulling the young girl into a tight hug. "Oh my god Logan! I should ask you the same!" She exclaimed, returning the hug. "Well Anna's (**A/N: Sorry I don't remember his sister's name, so it's going to be Anna in this story!)** pregnant, so I'm buying stuff for her, and she's way too picky, and I hate doing this! What about you? I heard from my dad about the whole debacle, and I can't believe they kicked you out! Do you want me to use my good boy charm to get you back in?" He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, but he could tell it wasn't working. "No Logan, it's okay, it's a lost cause. They now refuse to accept me as their daughter", Quinn said lowering her head and remembering that terrible night when everything that hadn't already changed, changed, and for the worse. "What! That's ridiculous!" Logan exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is that why you came, to see if my parents would let you stay?" He asked, and she just nodded. "Well unfortunately that's a lost cause as well because they agree with your dad. But listen, I don't know where you're staying right now but if you wanted—" He almost finished, but was cut off by a sudden presence of another person.

"Hey Quinn, Lorelai's looking for you, she's got yet another mountain of clothes for you to try on, so if I were you, I'd run!" Rory joked, not noticing the other person in front of her, until now. For a couple minutes, neither of them spoke, because neither of them could find the words, so they just stared at each other, until Logan finally spoke up.

"Rory, h-how are you?" His voice suddenly got quieter, while Quinn's eyes got wider with realization.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Quinn asked, just staring at the two in disbelief.

"Uh ya, we, uh dated" Rory said in an equally quiet voice, almost void of all emotion. And at this, Quinn knew where she knew Rory from: she remembered seeing her at a few of their family gatherings, with Logan being her cousin and all, and specifically remembered the older girl, because she would always be sitting in some corner reading some book, while occasionally making casual conversation with the other members of their family. She noticed the older girl partly because of her constant reading habits, but mostly because Rory just seemed to be extra nice to Quinn, and she never fully understood why, because as a pre-teen, Quinn was quite a bitch, (and that carried on into her teenage years as well). However, for some reason, Rory just seemed to like the girl and would play with her if she was lonely, as well as sharing information about the book she was currently reading, and to be honest, Quinn loved the attention because at that age, she only had a few friends. Thinking back actually, Quinn now understood why she was so desperate to be popular once she got to high school: it was because she needed attention and she needed to be loved or liked, because she felt like no one cared for her half the time. However, she felt like this wasn't the time for digging up fond memories of the past, so she didn't say anything about this, not yet. So, seeing no other option, Quinn felt like the best idea would be to just leave the two to work out whatever it was they had to work out.

"Wow well um, I'm gonna go try on these clothes, Lorelai looks like she's landing planes over there, trying to get my attention, so um, it was nice seeing you again Logan, we'll talk later!" She said to her favourite cousin, but before she could leave, he handed his cell phone over to her so she could put her number in.

"There, call me whenever you want, I hope to see you soon!" He said, as she walked quickly away from the two and towards Lorelai who was completely oblivious to who her daughter was talking to.

"So um Rory, h-how have you been?" Logan asked, squirming awkwardly and looking down at the floor. He's never been nervous, at least not around a girl, but seeing her again made his brain go fuzzy and he no longer had the brain power to think.

Good. I've been good. I've been busy at work—at the New York Times, so New York City's very busy, it's a very busy city, so I've been—" "Busy. I think I got that!" He finished for her, knowing very well that when Rory gets nervous she tends to make no sense whatsoever. Finally realizing her previous actions, she blushed slightly and looked down at the ground once again. "So uh, is Quinn your cousin or something, because she looks very familiar", she said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Uh, ya she is. I remember you two hanging out together sometimes at the Huntzberger family gatherings", he said, trying to remember the good times.

"Ya, she's a great girl, very smart and independent", she said, desperately trying not to remember the good times, for fear of the pain that she felt 3 years ago, coming back full force.

"I think you taught her that. I mean she's smart like you, independent like you, and she's very pretty—like you", he said smiling at her, and a slight blush crept her face, but her eyes said something different: fear and pain.

"I-I gotta go". And in true Rory fashion, she turned quickly to leave, being stopped abruptly by Logan's hand on her wrist, which sent shocks of electricity through her and went straight to her heart. She then slowly turned, never looking into his eyes, and whispered "don't", before leaving quickly to find her mom before he would see her tears.

As she reached her mom, she found that Quinn had already filled her in on what had happened.

"Hon, let's go", is all she said, before grabbing her daughter's arm and getting her out of the store as fast as she could, telling Quinn they would wait for her outside because she was buying a few things. As Quinn came out of the store, she sat down beside Rory and Lorelai, and they were all silent for what seemed like forever.

"So that was unexpected", Lorelai finally spoke up after a while.

"Ya", Quinn and Rory said at the same time.

"So I say we go straight to the food court and continue shopping after we've eaten until we can't see our feet anymore", Lorelai said, grabbing both girls and pulling them up.

"It's too late for that, I already can't see them!" Quinn said, causing all three to laugh out loud, and just like that, the three girls were happy again—for now at least. They continued to shop and eat for the rest of the day, until they finally got tired and all went back home, deciding that they would talk about the whole "Logan" situation the next day, because Rory just wasn't ready to deal with the fact that she might be seeing Logan around much more often than she ever has once again. However, Quinn didn't want to hurt Rory because she really liked the girl. Therefore, she decided to put off contacting Logan for a bit, as well as not mentioning the "L word" in front of her, until they were ready to talk. So, just like that, it was all sorted out—for now.

_Back in Lima…_

As Puck sat in the Lima bus station, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, and he couldn't believe the amount of times he wanted so badly to just leave the place, go back home and drown his sorrows in even more booze. He knew he had to go through with this though, even if it was only to save his "balls from being cut off", as Mercedes put it so nicely. No, he knew he had to do this, because the truth was, he didn't want to miss his baby being born, and the only way to do that, was to apologize for the huge jackass he was being lately. No, he could never turn out as his father, he wouldn't let that happen, he had to be there for his child, that's exactly what he told Mercedes earlier…

_Earlier that day…_

"Okay so, here's what you're gonna do white boy, and I do not want to hear any whining or complaining. You know it has to be done, or I will cut you!" Mercedes threatened Puck, while she sat him down in a chair, while seating herself.

"Fine. What do you want Aretha?" Puck said, huffing and slumping down in the chair.

"Okay, first of all, stop calling me that, and secondly, you want to talk to Quinn right? And know that she's doing okay?" Mercedes asked, while Puck just nodded at her.

"Well then, as you said before, it's obviously kind of hard to do because even though I've talked to her and told her to call you, I know she's stubborn, so she probably won't bother. So, the only way you can ever talk to her white boy, is if you go to her". As she said this, Puck was just sitting there with his mouth wide open, and a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, first of all, you don't call me white boy, and I won't call you Aretha, and secondly, how the hell do you expect me to get to her! I don't even know where she's staying!" He exclaimed, while Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

"Well, luckily I do". As Mercedes said this, she went into her backpack, pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Puck. "Here. This is a map of Connecticut, and this", she said while pointing to a circled spot on the map, "is where she's staying. It's a small town and she said she's staying in an inn, I think it's the Firefly or something like that? Anyways, it can't be that hard to find, because it's in a small town, so there can't be that many inns there", Mercedes stated, then sat back waiting for Puck's reaction to it all, and after a while, she got it.

"You're actually serious about this!" He exclaimed, and Mercedes just nodded with a smug look on her face. "But what if she doesn't wanna see me, which she won't want to, I can tell you that right now! And what do I say to her?" He said, running a hand over his head, apparently looking for something to grab onto, but then he remembered. Finally Mercedes answered him, being very angry at the jock at this point.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe say you're sorry for being such a jackass to her, and that you actually want to help her with _your _daughter, and see her when she's born", she said sarcastically, and at this, Puck knew she was right; he had to do this, whether he liked it or not.

"Ugh, I hate to admit it, but you're right, Beyonce. You know what you said to me right before you dumped me? You said that you don't think I really like being the 'badass' and throwing kids in dumpsters all the time, and you were right, I hate it, so thank you", he said while smiling slightly at her.

"See I knew you hated it, because whether you want to admit it or not, there's actually a sweet and sensitive guy in there. You do have a kind heart, Noah, you just gotta show it more often. I mean, who cares if your reputation is tarnished from it, at least you won't be hurting anymore people". As she said this she scooted closer to Puck, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know, but I'm still worried about my reputation, so it'll be hard letting go of my badass image, but all I really care about right now is my daughter, so if you don't mind, that's my main focus right now", he said and smiled at her, while getting up. "You were right, this is the only way, I'm going to make things right with Quinn, so thank you for, y'know", he said while he help up the map.

"No problem, I'm always glad to help, _white boy!_" She said jokingly. "Hey, I thought we were stopping that, _Aretha!_" He joked back, but then reached out to hug Mercedes, who gladly hugged back.

"See you later", he said, while Mercedes just nodded back and waved while he headed down the aisle and out the doors, for maybe the last time?

_Back in the Lima bus station…_

"Bus number 36 to Hartford, Connecticut!" The man over the P.A. announced. At this, Puck let out a deep breath, grabbed his guitar and other luggage, and headed towards the bus, all the while, changing his life forever.

**Review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm very sorry about my crappy updating habits, I should really fix those I guess lol, but I'm so glad that I'm getting so much positive feedback about this story, and I like all of your guesses as to what will happen as well! I'm not gonna say if they're right or not, so you'll just hafta read to find out…..muahahha! lol**

**And as usual, I do not own anything to do with Glee or Gilmore Girls, or else Puck/Mark Salling would be mine, all mine! (I mean he is my husband, he just doesn't know it yet! Lol ****)**

**Chapter 6**

During the bus ride to Hartford, Puck was asleep for most of it, which was his attempt at trying to block out all the thoughts he was having about Quinn and what he was going to do once he got there—of course, his plan failed miserably. Once he fell asleep, he found himself dreaming about seeing Quinn for the first time in a while, and her screaming at him to get out, and in some instances, his dreams would be almost like a Roadrunner cartoon, because she'd be blowing him up or trying to run him off a cliff, (he seriously needed help!) But nonetheless, at least he slept, because he definitely hasn't been doing that lately, so he was sort of happy. So, the only thing that woke him up from his seriously disturbed dreams, was the bus hitting a particularly big speed bump, which caused Puck to jump and scare the woman sitting next to him. At this, he just gave her a weird look, and then noticed the bus finally coming to a stop in front of the station. As he got off the bus, he grabbed his stuff, walked into the station, and then tried to figure out where to go from here. He knew that he had to get to a town called Stars Hollow, but where should he start? At this, he looked at the screen that was displaying the different buses, and found one that was leaving soon, then took a seat to wait for it. He then put his head in his hands as he ran his hands over his shaved head, wondering where the hell he would go from there. He had no clue where to start, but knew from Mercedes that Stars Hollow was a very small town, so he hopefully wouldn't have too much difficulty finding the inn where Quinn was staying, he'd just ask around. As he looked at the map, he still couldn't believe he was doing this, but as his bus was called, he hesitantly got up, and headed towards the next bus.

As the bus came to Stars Hollow about 20 minutes later, Puck really had to marvel at how pretty this town looked, (_"Eww what are you thinking, Puckerman! 'pretty' is so not a badass word!" _Puck thought to himself). The town looked pretty old-fashioned and historical, and he liked it. As the bus came to a stop and Puck got off of it however, he really didn't know where to go. So looking around him, he saw a diner that said 'Luke's' over top of it, and decided that it was a good enough place to start. "Well, if this isn't helpful at all, at least I'll be able to get some food out of it", he said to himself as headed towards the diner.

_In Luke's that afternoon…._

That afternoon, it was just Quinn and Lorelai who settled into Luke's after a particularly hard day at work, seeing as Rory had to go back to work for the rest of the week, the day before. However, the three of them promised that they would talk about the whole 'Logan' situation once she came back that weekend, in fact they made Rory promise it, while making up a secret handshake in the process. So, there were the two girls, enjoying their early supper, and having a heated debate over coffee.

"I just don't see how you can hate it, you've never tried it before!" Lorelai exclaimed in disbelief. "Here have some of mine!" She continued while pushing the mug closer to Quinn, but luckily Luke came over to their table just in time to push it away.

"Lorelai, don't even think about it, she's pregnant and just because you drank it when you were pregnant doesn't mean it's a good idea to do. I mean look at Rory, she just as crazy as you are, which is probably due to the copious amounts of coffee that you drank while pregnant with her!" Luke said, exaggerating just slightly.

"Hey! That crazy didn't come from my coffee drinking habits, it's from the Gilmore gene and you know that, after all you have met my parents, haven't you?" She said while glaring at Luke. Luke just ignored this and talked to Quinn instead.

"Quinn, don't let her influence you, it's not a good habit!" He said to the teen who was just laughing even harder now. However, she was finally able to speak soon after. "It's okay Luke, I actually think I'll have some, but you can make it decaf if that's better for you", she said, giving Lorelai and evil glare, and they both burst out into more laughter.

Luke then went back to the counter to pour her some coffee, then came back to the table and gave Quinn the cup. Still laughing, Quinn grabbed the cup off Luke and the mug didn't even make it to the table before being dropped on the floor, spilling coffee all over one of her brand new outfits she bought with Lorelai at the mall. Noticing this, practically the whole diner gasped before returning to normal, and Luke quickly rushed over to help her clean off the mess, while Lorelai helped as well.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" She asked, and it wasn't until right now that Lorelai noticed that the teen hadn't moved other than quickly jumping out of the way of the hot coffee so it didn't spill her. Now standing, Quinn stared out the window in disbelief, going even paler by the second and not answering Lorelai. So, trying to see what she was staring at, Lorelai looked out the window as well and noticed a young boy about Quinn's age, making his way to the diner.

"Quinn, you have to tell me what you're staring at!" Lorelai demanded, making sure that she was staring at the young boy.

"Puck", was all that came out of her mouth, and most of the customers in the diner thought she said another four letter word, including Lorelai.

"Sweetie, I think she said Puck, maybe like hockey?" Miss Patty chimed in, and then just like that, it all clicked in Lorelai's head, but before she could say anything, Quinn had already ran to the bathroom so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Quinn! Hey get back here!" She yelled to her, but she was already in the bathroom. So Lorelai decided to confront the boy herself, as she saw him open the door and walk into the diner, (Babette and Miss Patty obviously giving the boy seductive smiles the minute they saw him).

As Lorelai walked up to him, he gave her his signature smirk and winked at her, and Lorelai just scoffed and made a disgusted face. "Okay, before you can give me one of your infamous and cheesy pickup lines, I'm gonna stop you before you embarrass yourself", she said while holding a hand up to stop him. "What do you want?" She said, while giving him the most evil glare that Puck swore she would burst into flames at any minute.

"Okay fine", he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just wondering if you knew where a Firefly Inn is?" He said, not being sure if that was the name of it, but that's what Mercedes said so maybe?

"Why do you wanna know? Are you looking for someone? And it's Dragonfly by the way, and oh ya, I own it, so choose your words wisely, Romeo, or I'm not telling you anything". At this, his eyes went wide, and he was actually very scared of this woman, but he was determined to find Quinn, so he continued talking.

"Ummm d-do you know a Quinn Fabray?" He asked in a very un-badass way. _"What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm acting like such a wimp! I mean stuttering? What the hell!"_ He thought to himself.

"It depends on who's asking", she said, taking a step closer to him, which made Puck take a step back.

"You can call me Puck", he said while winking again and regaining his badassness back.

"Wow it looks like what I've heard about you was right. I'm half expecting you to start singing "Stacy's Mom"!" She spat.

"So you've heard of me, have you?" He said, stepping closer to her. "So where's Quinn then?" He asked, desperate to get an answer out of her.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now, even though you are the father. So if you really want to be there for the baby, you should smarten up, and do it fast". She was now spitting her words out, all while keeping a low voice, so that the customers wouldn't hear much and therefore wouldn't get the whole story to spread around town. Her plan however, wasn't working very well, seeing as everyone in the diner was dead silent including Luke, desperate to hear anything they could.

"I know, that's why I came. I realize I have to change, but I need her to give me a chance". Puck's voice was now much calmer than it was before, since he now realized what he came here to do. Soon however, Puck and Lorelai's little face-off was interrupted by Quinn coming back out to the diner.

"Well hitting on the woman who is looking after me and paying me isn't really helping my view of you, Puck!" Quinn said viciously, while practically spitting his name out. Hearing her voice, both Puck and Lorelai whipped their heads around to see Quinn standing there, while Luke was now standing beside her, completely agreeing with what she just said, (because anyone that is close to Lorelai is basically a part of his life too, and he feels he should protect them, and besides, he kind of liked the young blonde; she reminded him of Rory when she was younger).

Still staring at Puck in shock, it wasn't until right now that Quinn noticed that Mercedes was right—his Mohawk was gone. It also wasn't until right now that Quinn noticed how long she had been staring at him, particularly his shaved head. Puck must have noticed this though, because he finally decided to speak up.

"Ya the 'hawk's gone, 'cause my mom was worried about a mole or something, so see? I am changing!" He said, grinning in a way that said "now that my mohawk's gone, I'm suddenly a saint", which Quinn just scoffed at. Lorelai scoffed as well, being utterly disgusted at this boy's behaviour. Quinn then took a few steps closer to him, so that she was now face-to-face with him.

"Puck, if you really have changed like Mercedes said you have, then show me. Show me you want to—no need to be there for the baby and I, because as much as I hate to admit it, I need help". As she finished her short speech, she looked at him once more, tears now forming in her eyes, and walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" Puck asked in a small voice.

"The gazebo", Lorelai said, watching Quinn walk towards the gazebo. Just as Puck was walking towards the door though, Lorelai quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't go after her though, not yet. She needs time", she said while sitting at a table. She then took a deep breath and continued. "So, seeing as you came all the way from Lima, I'm assuming that you didn't just come here to find more lonely housewives that need the 'Puck' charm", she said sarcastically, using air quotations. Puck decided to ignore her last comment, and instead start showing that he actually cares about Quinn, to a woman who definitely has the same feelings about the girl.

"Look, I know I come off as a jackass, but I'm trying to change, it's just so easy to go back to my badass side, because I have a reputation to uphold you know!" He said, sitting down at the same table, and Lorelai just scoffed again while rolling her eyes. "It's also because whenever I do show that I care, people don't usually believe me, and I lose something, or in this case, someone I care about", he continued while staring at the floor. At this, Lorelai gave him a sympathetic look, but she still wasn't 100% convinced. Puck finally lifted his head and continued.

"Look, I really need to be there for my daughter. My dad left years ago, and never came back, and ever since then, I vowed that I would never turn into him, but Quinn kept on turning me away whenever I tried to be there for her. I'm sick and tired of it, so that's why I came here: to show Quinn that I'm serious about this". As he finished his speech, he looked directly at Lorelai, and then glanced over at Luke who was standing, cleaning the counter, buts till listening to everything.

"Then show her that you're serious about this", Lorelai said, and at this Noah grinned his "I have a plan" grin, and started talking to Lorelai about his plan.

Quinn couldn't believe it, why was he here? She knew he desperately wanted to take care of the baby, but so far he wasn't doing a very good job of showing that. But as she sat on the bench in the gazebo and stared back at the diner, she kind of wanted to give him a chance to make things better, because she kind of really wanted him to be there for the baby. At this point, she really wasn't sure what she was going to do once the little girl came, because on one hand, she was sixteen and she knew that taking care of a baby would be extremely hard no matter how much help she had, and she still wanted to go back to school. However, on the other hand, Lorelai had done it, so maybe it was possible? And also, she was already growing attached to the little girl inside her, and she couldn't imagine giving it up. So while Quinn was deep in her thoughts, she never really paid attention to anything around her, which is why she never noticed the boy walking towards her.

"Hey Winona", the boy said, which caused Quinn to jump and stare wide-eyed at the boy. The boy just laughed and sat down beside her.

"Uh, w-what did you just call me!" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"You know, Winona Ryder; she stole stuff and so did you", he said with a small smile on his lips. At this moment, Quinn realized who this boy was, and stared wide-eyed at him once again, but was unable to form a full sentence, so kept quiet.

"It's okay I'm just joking", he said laughing slightly and nudging her jokingly, but she still didn't say a word.

"You know you can speak, I won't mind", he joked again. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now, I guess you've noticed though, I mean I haven't been the sanest of people around here lately", she said looking back down at the ground, while scoffing.

"Um, have you looked around lately? No one's sane in this town! Everyone acts like they need a straight jacket pronto around here!" He said, smiling at her again, and this time she smiled back and laughed. "So you're saying I fit right in?" She said, giving him a questioning glare, jokingly of course, and nudging him back playfully. "Hey you know that's not what I meant!" He said mock-defensively.

"Sure!" She mumbled, and soon both were laughing, however the happy mood was quickly broken once the door to the diner opened and Puck stepped outside and into his truck, rather calmly, (_"No anger at all! What did Lorelai do to the boy!" _Quinn thought). This caused Quinn's head to turn sharply towards the diner and watch the boy leaving with all his stuff and guitar in tow, and at this moment she couldn't help it if a tear or five ran down her face, because she knew he left, and without even saying anything to her before. She really wanted to believe that Puck could change because she knew that deep in his heart, he wanted to, but maybe it was just too much for him, and he couldn't deal with it anymore. At this time, Quinn was now sobbing, complete with sound effects and everything, which she mostly blamed on the baby, but that was just out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" The boy suddenly asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and steady her.

"N-nothing, i-it's fine", she said between sobs.

"That boy that you were just staring at—that's the father isn't it?" he said, looking her straight in the eyes, and Quinn suddenly stopped crying to stare wide-eyed at the boy.

"H-how'd you know?" She asked in a small voice. "Well, knowing Babette and Miss Patty, the entire town knows by now", he stated still looking straight at Quinn. "Oh god", was all she could say, while she stared intently at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, this is a small town, rumours always spread like wildfire here, but generally, the people here are mostly nice about them, a bit pushy, but nice", he said, desperately trying to wipe the embarrassed look off her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to having an entire town know my business and _not _want to throw slushies and pee balloons at me, or give me disapproving looks and hate-filled lectures on safe sex", she blurted out, and at this point, the boy pulled her into a hug. "Well don't worry, none of that will ever happen here, you can guarantee it", he said while pulling away slightly and giving her a small smile.

"God I feel so stupid. I just cried my eyes out on your shoulder, and I don't even know you, so you probably didn't want to hear all my problems", she said, covering her face with her hands. At this, he sat back and sighed; "I really don't mind, in this town, we help each other out. There is one problem though, I don't even know your name". They both just smiled at each other until Quinn reached out a hand. "I'm Quinn", she said and he shook her hand. "I'm Ben", he said reaching out a hand as well, and she shook his. Suddenly, he pulled out his cellphone and looked at it. "Shit, I gotta go, my little sister just had a meltdown at school—you know first day and all? Well it was nice to meet you, and just know that you can dump any of your problems on me whenever you want, just ask", he said while giving her a wide smile, that she gladly returned. "Thanks Ben, it was nice to meet you too, but I really am sorry about that", she said back. "Naw, don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will work out", he said smiling again at her and gently patting her shoulder. He then waved, and was on his way, but Quinn was still smiling to herself long after he left. Yes, she was in a much better mood now, but there was still the matter of where Puck went—did he actually leave? So, desperate to find out, Quinn went back to the diner to talk to Lorelai.

**Ya ya, I know I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger, but trust me, the next chapter will be worth it! So review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews, and for all of you thinking that this 'Ben' guy is going to be a 'Dean'-type character, I never thought of him that way, but I think he will be. I'm still however, not 100% sure who Quinn's going to end up with, because I'm personally more of a Puckelberry shipper than Quick, but we'll see….Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**And as you all know by now, I do not own Gilmore Girls or Glee, or anything that Lorelai references!**

**Chapter 7**

"Well, that was definitely an interesting start to the day", Luke said, while still staring at the diner door where Puck had exited from just moments earlier.

"Ya that's one way to put it", Lorelai said simply, also staring outside, watching Puck's truck take off towards the inn.

"So do you think he'll actually go through with it? I mean I know he sounds dedicated to this, but I still don't trust him", Luke said while walking over to Lorelai and handing her another cup off coffee, then taking a seat across from her.

"Luke, I know he's made mistakes in the past, but he actually sounds like he finally wants to take responsibility for them, so I think we should at least give him a chance. Besides, why are you getting so upset about this anyways? I never thought you were very close to Quinn…." She said, trailing off and knowing exactly what Luke would say to this, because she knew why he was worried about her.

"I don't know Lorelai, I think it's because Quinn just reminds me so much of Rory sometimes. I mean she's so smart, like smarter than she should be for her age, and Puck just seems to much like—well, Jess". As Luke finished his short speech, he looked up at Lorelai, who Looked at him with worried eyes, only because she knew what Rory was like when she met Jess—all hormones, which meant she was too wrapped up in his "bad-boy-yet-secretly-sweet-and-sensitive-good-boy-at-heart" image, to really know if she could trust him or not. However, a few years later, Jess had surprised them all by writing a book, and then two other books which reached the top of the charts a few years after that. He had also surprised Rory, once the Obama campaign reached New York City, by asking her out once they ran into each other in a book shop, (of all places), and they worked everything out that happened in the past. Even more surprising, about a year after that, Jess asked her to move in with him and she happily agreed. (This is why it was so hard for her to run into Logan in Hartford, but that's another story).

So after much thinking, Lorelai finally came to the conclusion that maybe Luke was right—maybe Puck never would change, but why should they just assume that? Besides, after all this baby drama has gone down, he was already showing Quinn signs that he actually wanted to change for the sake of his daughter, he was just having trouble doing it. Therefore, Lorelai decided it would be wise to give him a chance, and that's pretty much why she went in on his "top secret" plan.

"I know, he reminds me of him too, but I think it would be wise to give him another chance, because Rory did the same with Jess, remember?" At this, Luke just looked down at the table while collecting his thoughts and nodded, while Lorelai continued. "And I think that if Quinn is anything like either me or Rory, she'll give him another chance—I mean we're the perfect example of second chances as well, Luke", Lorelai said while she smiled and grabbed her husband's hand, while pulling it closer to her. Luke just smiled at this, but frowned slightly because this caused him to remember the terrible and agonizing past the two shared. Suddenly, looking back up to Luke, Lorelai abruptly changed the subject.

"Ooooh speaking of baby drama….." Lorelai said, trailing off mid-sentence while she ran to the bathroom, with her purse in her hand. At this, Luke just gave her a questioning look like she was crazy, (which she is of course), but just shrugged it off and went back behind the counter to continue cleaning up.

In the bathroom, Lorelai slumped against a wall, collapsing heavily on the floor while she stared at the small plastic stick in her hand. She didn't understand it all, just two days ago, the test said that she was pregnant, but hesitated to tell Luke just in case the news had changed, (she only did one test after all). However, by doing this test now, she realized she had been smart in her choice to not tell him, because it seemed she was wrong, which made her stare at the test even more intently, almost willing it to change to positive. After a while though, she gave up and threw the test angrily into the garbage can, while she stared up at the ceiling while tears were threatening to pour down her cheeks. She kept thinking to herself, why did this have to happen to them? They've wanted another kid, basically ever since they got back together over three years ago, or maybe even before that, so it should have happened for them right? Why did she always have to have the worst luck out of everyone in this damn town! But, after what felt like hours, Lorelai reluctantly pulled herself up from the bathroom floor, and slowly trudged back out to the diner, where she was faced with a much happier Quinn.

"Lorelai, you were in there for a while, is everything alright?" Luke asked, clearly worried about her.

"It's fine Luke, just fine", she said while looking down at the floor, then looking back up at him and giving him a 'we'll talk about this later' look, which Luke just accepted, because he knew Lorelai well enough to know not to press her when she was this upset. Quinn, however, gave Lorelai a questioning look and Lorelai just gave her the same look her gave Luke.

"Enough about my problems children, what's wrong Quinn?" She asked her, seeming to forget what just happened minutes earlier.

"Puck just left. Why?" She asked, frowning, and looking at the two of them with pleading eyes. At this though, Lorelai just smiled, while taking a few steps closer to Quinn and putting a hand on her shoulder, while leading her out the door. "Don't ask questions hon, just smile, nod, and follow me", she said with a confident smile on her face, while leading the teen out the door.

Once the two women arrived at the Dragonfly, Quinn gave Lorelai a questioning look, as to why the hell they were back here, but Lorelai just shrugged and told the teen to trust her and follow her to the dining room, which she did. Once Quinn was there however, her eyes widened at the sight before her: there was Puck, sitting in a chair, microphone in hand, and violinists and other people sitting around him, looking like they were ready to break into song at any minute. At this point however, Quinn couldn't speak, so Lorelai just pulled a chair out for her and she took it, being afraid that she'd faint if she didn't.

"W-what's this?" Was all she could say, and she even had trouble saying that, since it came out in almost a whisper. At this, Puck let out a small laugh and took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's just something I thought of when Mr. Schue gave us Lady Gaga as our assignment for the week, but of course none of the guys wanted to do that, so we did Kiss instead. We did our performance, and we were good, but there was no emotion in it other than happiness because we got to live out our dreams of being rock stars for the day. The whole time we were doing our number though, all I could think about was my dad and how most of the time I'd never see him because he'd be out all night playing some gig at some bar and getting piss drunk. But I didn't care too much about him playing with his band late into the night, I just really wanted him to be there for me and my sister, and he never was. So through that whole week, all I could think about is how with everyday, was becoming more like my father, which is something I vowed never to become. I wasn't there for you or my daughter, and I felt like a total douche, so I knew I had to do something, and I thought back to our Kiss assignment, which is how I came up with this". As he finished his speech, Puck sat back down on his stool and cued the violinists that were behind him, as well as the pianist, (who for some reason, looked almost exactly like Brad, the glee club's pianist, which was extremely weird).

After Puck's little speech, Quinn really wanted to say something, but for the life of her, she just couldn't find the words, seeing as her brain stopped functioning, ever since she saw Puck sitting there with more emotion in his eyes than she's ever seen in him—_ever._ So, as the music started playing, Puck took another deep breath and started singing, while his eyes locked with Quinn's.

"_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now, _

'_cause me and the boys are playin', and we just can't find a sound._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you,_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Oh Beth what can I do?"_

"_You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't a home._

_Well I'm always somewhere else, while you're always there alone._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

As the song reached it's instrumental break, Quinn was no longer locking eyes with Puck, but only because she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and was afraid that if she looked at him again with his intense stare that seemed to go right through to her soul, she might just start balling her eyes out in front of everyone, and she wouldn't let that happen. She was amazed though, because she's never seen this side of him before—he seemed to always hide his true emotions with anger, so it was really was amazing that he was letting this many people see this side of him, since he constantly plays up the 'tough-guy' image. She really liked this side of him though, and she really hoped that he wouldn't let her down again, so she dared herself to look into his eyes again and she could see that he was on the verge of tears as well, while he smiled at her and she smiled back. She then looked over at Lorelai who seemed to have a similar expression on her face as Quinn's, but to Quinn, there seemed to be more to Lorelai's look than meets the eye, so she made a mental note to ask her about that later. As the long instrumental interlude came to a close though, she could see Puck taking a deep breath, attempting to suck the tears that were threatening to fall back in, and continued singing.

"_Beth I know you're lonely, and I hope you'll be alright,_

'_cause me and the boys'll be playin' all night._

_All night._

As the song drew to a close, Puck took a few moments to collect himself before he spoke again, because he was so close to tears, and he needed to do this as calmly as possible, so he stood up and slowly walked over to where Quinn was sitting.

"I don't know if you want to keep the baby or not, but if it's okay, I-I'd like to name her Beth", he said through watery eyes, while Quinn just nodded and sobbed quite loudly. "And I'd also really like to meet her—if you'll let me". As he finished, he sucked in another breath, because although he let himself show all these emotions to her and a bunch of complete strangers, he was not about to start sobbing like a baby in front of all of them. At this point, Quinn was just nodding her head and sobbing loudly, while Puck just gave her the biggest smile he's given anyone. He then looked up at Lorelai, who was sobbing just as much and just as loudly as Quinn was, while smiling at the young boy as well. "Thank you", he mouthed to her, and she just nodded and smiled back at him, while she rushed towards her office so she could get away from this reminder of what her and Luke may never have.

And it wasn't until much later that night, once Puck was completely done apologizing to Quinn for everything, (because being Quinn and all, she made him apologize for every little thing, including the endless conversations about the world of Mario), that Quinn actually had a chance to talk to Lorelai about what was going on with her, and to thank her for her part in Puck's plan as well. So, just before bed, (Lorelai was still at the inn because she had lots of paperwork to do), Quinn lightly knocked on Lorelai's office door, and it was answered by an exhausted-looking woman.

"Oh my god Lorelai, are you okay?" Was all Quinn asked once the older woman led the younger one into her office and she sat down.

"I'll be fine hon, don't worry about me", was all Lorelai had the energy to say, but Quinn knew she wasn't fine.

"Lorelai, tell me what's wrong, because we all know I've bored you with my problems enough, so now it's time for me to listen to you!" Quinn said with a slight smile, while taking Lorelai's hand in hers. And with a deep breath, Lorelai just decided to come out with it already—and besides, her and the teen had become basically inseperable over the last little while, and she knew she could trust her with anything, so with that on her mind, she began to speak.

"I took a pregnancy test today, because me and Luke have been trying to have another kid recently. We really want this, and we've been trying for what seems like forever—" Lorelai cut her speech off suddenly and looked down at the ground, trying desperately to hide her tears. "And?" Is all the teen said to her, watching her with curious eyes.

"A-and it was negative, yet again, for like the hundredth time". When Lorelai said this, she was now breaking down into tears and loud sobs could be heard throughout the office, and probably through some or most of the inn, but Lorelai didn't care, she needed this, she's been holding it in for way too long. Seeing this, Quinn embraced her older friend, and started rubbing soothing circles on her back, muttering things like, "It'll all be okay", and "It'll happen for you, don't worry, you'll find a way". Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lorelai started to calm down and sat back up, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you really think it'll happen for us?" She asked Quinn, who she looked at with hopeful eyes. And right at that moment, is when Quinn realized what had to be done, because Lorelai meant far too much to her to see her so heartbroken and depressed. The Lorelai she knew was always so happy, outgoing and witty, and this just wasn't her, and she couldn't bare to see the woman who she looked to as basically her second mother, this upset, (it kind of made her upset actually). So, with that thought on her mind, and with only a few words, she assured Lorelai that she was going to get her family.

"No Lorelai, I don't know that it's going to happen for you, I'm sure of it", was all she said while smiling at her and holding her hand.

**TBC**

**Bah I suck at updating quickly! **** Which brings me to more bad news: in a week, I will be going to London and Paris for two weeks, so there will be no updates from July 7 to the 20****th****, which means that I will try my hardest to get another update in before I leave next Wednesday, so wish me luck! **

**And as always, review! **

**P.S: Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadian readers! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so from now on I promise that there will be no more late updates, and that I will be faster at it, since I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next few chapters, so those ones will probably be very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!**

**Of course I don't own anything…except for the Glee and Gilmore Girls DVDs, and the Glee CDs of course! Lol.**

**Chapter 8**

That morning, Quinn woke up to the early morning sun seeping through the little spaces in her curtains, and for once she wasn't angry about having to wake up this early to go pee. No, for the first time in the longest time, she was actually happy, and nothing could break her out of her mood. For the first time since before her parents kicked her out, she felt like she had a real family here—she felt more loved and accepted here than she's ever felt anywhere else, (even in glee club, because not everyone has forgiven her for what she did yet). But it wasn't only this that was making her happy—no, she also felt like maybe Puck was finally coming around, because for the first time ever since Babygate blew wide open, he was finally respecting her and she felt like she could finally trust him, and she needed as many people as possible that she could genuinely trust at this point in her life. She was also happy about the decision she made basically over night, which was the decision to give two people she truly cared about and loved with all her heart, the family they've been trying to make for what seemed like years now. So thinking about all of this, Quinn started getting ready for the day with a smile on her face.

Not long after, she was sitting in Luke's Diner with Lorelai at their usual table, like they always do—except this morning was different. As she finally saw Puck walk down the stairs that led from the upstairs apartment to the diner, (which Luke-but-really-Lorelai-who-bribed-him-into-it-using-her-'feminine-wiles' offered to Puck for as long as he wanted it), she sucked in a breath, and calmly asked Lorelai to go up and order them breakfast, knowing full well that she'd be up there for a bit talking to Luke. Then, she waved Puck over who pulled out a chair and sat at the table with her.

"I got your text this morning, what's up?" He asked her, with a questioning look on his face, seeing as she was so vague as to what she wanted to talk to him about in said text. So being Noah Puckerman, he obviously thought something was wrong. Apparently noticing this in his face, Quinn quickly erased his worries.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry", she reassured him. "I just—we need to talk about her", she said while putting a hand on her belly so he knew what 'her' she meant. Noticing this, the worried look that was there a minute earlier, returned to Puck's face, because he's always known what Quinn wanted, and what Quinn wants is usually what Quinn gets, and he was pretty sure that she wanted to give the baby up, no matter what he said.

"I know", he finally said, staring intently at the floor, then speaking once again. "It's okay if you want to give her up, Quinn, I know we're not ready to be parents, I just—" he started speaking, but was cut off by Quinn. "Don't want her thinking we abandoned her, and didn't care about her". As she said this, he could see her sad smile as his head slowly came up, but she quickly recovered and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Well she's not going to think that, we'll make sure of that, and so will the family that adopts her", she reassured him, which seemed to have helped because he didn't look as sad as he did before. She then looked over to Lorelai as she said "the family that adopts her", which didn't go unnoticed by Puck, who furrowed his brows in confusion, but quickly shook his notions off. After what seemed like forever, Quinn finally spoke up once again.

"Puck, what do you think about Luke and Lorelai?" She asked him in a friendly tone, which confused Noah slightly, as to why she was asking this, but he answered nonetheless.

"They seem like nice people, I mean Lorelai kind of scared me at first, but she seemed to back off once I explained everything. And Luke still kind of scares me though. I don't think he wanted to give me the apartment, and even when he did and was showing me around, he threatened me many times with his baseball bat and he 'accidentally' tripped me", Puck said, grimacing at the thought, which Quinn just giggled at.

"Oh don't worry about them, they just care about me a lot, they've always been protective like that, it's a good thing", she said smiling at him, but then quickly returning to the subject she came to talk to him about. "Which is why I think they would make great parents for her", she said quickly, putting a hand on her belly once again. She didn't mean to just drop it on him, but how else was she going to tell him? Hearing what she just said, Puck's head shot up, and he stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" Was all he managed to get out.

"I-I said that I think we should give our d—Beth, to Luke and Lorelai", she said again, but clearer this time, because she was sure that Puck didn't believe her the first time she said it.

"I know what you said, I just—I think we should meet with them first, I mean have you even told them about your plan?" He said, stressing the word 'your', which Quinn noticed of course and huffed at. "Well I was hoping this could be _our _plan, but only if you agree, and I'm serious this time—it's all up to you", she said now looking him directly in the eyes, and Puck looked deep in thought. Part of him couldn't believe it—she was actually letting _him_ make the final decision about Beth, and he couldn't be happier. The other part of him however, thought that even if he did say no to giving Beth to Luke and Lorelai, that Quinn would do it anyway, but maybe it _was_ what was best for the baby, and making sure that his daughter gets only the best in life, even if it's not from him, didn't feel like abandonment to him. So with his mind finally made up, he spoke at last.

"I think they would make great parents for her", he said smiling, a slightly watery smile, which Quinn returned, only hers was about ten times bigger. "But", he continued, "I think we should talk to them about it first, since they don't know about _our _plan yet", he said to her which she completely agreed with. Suddenly, it was almost as if Lorelai heard her, because at that moment, she returned to the table.

"Luke's a meanie, he said, and I quote; "No Lorelai, I'm not cooking you and Quinn five pounds of bacon, the girl needs to eat something healthy for once, which alos gives me an excuse to finally cook you something healthy!" Lorelai huffed loudly, while flopping down in her chair overdramatically. Quinn had a shocked look on her face, then said; "Ugh, this is so not fair! When I lived with Puck, his mother never let me eat bacon, so I've missed it! And besides, he knows I'm pregnant right? And that pregnant girls should get everything they want or else the ugliness of my hormones comes out?" Quinn ranted, talking loud enough so that Luke could hear her, while Puck had a scared look on his face, when Luke came over to the table. "Luke if I were you, I'd give her at least some bacon, 'cause trust me, I've lived with her long enough to know that giving her what she wants when she's like this, is the safest way to keep your manhood", Puck whispered to the older man, who finally gave in while rolling his eyes. "Fine, Quinn you get three pieces of bacon, but for the rest of the week, I'm cooking you healthy meals!" He said, and Quinn smiled lightly, glad that she got her way, but was definitely not looking forward to the healthy meals.

"Wow Quinn I'm proud of you, you're finally learning the ways of the Gilmores!" She said, while high-fiving the younger girl, while they both giggled and Puck just rolled his eyes at them. A few minutes later, after sitting through a comfortable silence, Quinn decided that now would be the best time to ask Lorelai if she could talk to both her and Luke. So, when Luke came back over to bring them their food, she asked Luke to sit down for a minute.

"Sure Quinn, what's up?" Luke said, slightly confused and worried by the sudden change of atmosphere at the table.

"It's nothing to worry about, Puck and I would just like to talk to you about something whenever you're free. It would be better if we could do it somewhere more private, since this is a serious matter, but we would really like to ask you something", she said, trying to not give anything away, because she didn't want to discuss it right now in the middle of a busy diner. Luke and Lorelai both looked at each other with questioning stares, but finally spoke up.

"Uh sure Quinn, how about tomorrow night? You guys can come over to my house and Luke can cook us dinner, then we can discuss things, is that okay?" Lorelai asked the two teens, who just nodded their agreements. "Are you sure you guys are okay though? You did say this was a serious matter?" Lorelai asked Quinn. "Yes, we're fine, we're not in trouble—I'm actually happier than I have been in a while", she said to the older woman while smiling widely. "I'm glad", Lorelai smiled back. The sweet moment was soon ruined however, when the doorbell jingled and in walked Rory.

"Rory!" The two girls exclaimed while jumping up and hugging her tightly.

"Hey guys!" She said back to them, while they ushered her to their table, which is when Rory noticed Puck.

"As you've probably already guessed, this is Puck", she said to her, adding in a whisper; "Don't worry, we don't hate him anymore, so you can be nice to him", which both girls giggled at, while Rory shook Puck's hand. It wasn't until she sat down however, that the two other girls noticed the change in Rory's demeanor; she didn't look as happy as she did the last time she came to visit, which was visible in both the way she dressed and the fact that she wasn't wearing any makeup. There was also the fact that she kept looking at her food and was very fidgety, so finally, Lorelai decided to speak up.

"Okay spill it hon, what's wrong?" She finally said, and Rory's eyes widened at this. "N-nothing, everything's fine", she said, still looking intently at her food, trying desperately not to break out into tears in the middle of the diner. The two other girls then shared a look, that said "We're not buying that bullshit", and then turned their gaze to Rory who finally broke, sucking in a deep breath.

"Logan called me. He called the apartment, and of course, of all days not to be home, I chose that one. Jess answered the phone, and, well long story short, we got into a fight and he left that night to stay at a friend's house, which is pretty much why I'm here", she finished, blinking back a few tears and returning her gaze to her food. At this, the two other girls looked at each other for a moment, before abruptly grabbing Rory by both arms, and dragging her away from the table.

"Uh, guys where are we going?" Rory asked, shocked that she was being dragged away from her food.

"We're taking you upstairs so we can talk about this and so that the whole town doesn't get another show", Lorelai explained, and Rory just shrugged it off, pulling herself away from the two other girls to walk up the stairs herself. Once they got up to Luke's old apartment, they practically threw Rory on the couch that was still up there, (Luke rented his apartment out from time to time), and told her to start explaining.

"Oh hon, how did he find your number?" Lorelai asked, taking a seat beside her daughter who looked mentally exhausted, and rubbing small circles on her back.

"After I saw him at the mall, I called him, just to apologize for that day, but we got talking and we actually got along, so I gave him my number. Now I feel like all of this is my fault, because it was dumb to call him in the first place, I don't know why I did it, but I love Jess and I don't want us to—" she couldn't finish her words, because at this moment, she broke down, and the two other girls smothered her in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry hon, I'm sure he'll come around. You know Jess is a jealous guy, so it'll just take him a while to come around, but he will—as long as he doesn't punch Logan in the face first", Lorelai said, trying to joke about this serious matter, but her joke seemed to have stressed Rory out even more, because she suddenly gasped. "Oh my god I never thought of that! He's probably hunting him down now!" She said, now trying desperately to get up, but was forced down by Quinn and Lorelai.

"Hon, hon, I was just joking! He's grown up since then, I don't think he'll do that", she said, but she was still unsure of herself, because I mean come on, it's Jess after all, right?

"Ya, I mean I know I don't know Jess, but I'm sure he loves you too much to let you go that easily. And besides, I don't think that what you did was wrong at all—you just wanted to talk and catch up with him, it's not like you let yourself get knocked up by your ex-boyfriend's best friend or anything—oh!" She abruptly ended her speech once she realized what she said, while gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. This confession earned her two questioning glances from the other two girls, and then she realized that she hadn't told them _that _story yet.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Rory, I didn't even mean to say that. I just meant to say that I know where you're coming from, and I'm sure you guys will make up, even if it might take a while at first", she said reflecting back on how her and Finn still weren't exactly talking to each other yet, but every now and then, Finn would smile at her or if they were alone in the choir room and Quinn was having one of her daily crying fits, (damn hormones!) Finn would sit down beside her, and put and arm around her shoulders, just to let her know that he didn't hate her, (well at least not completely).

"It's okay Quinn, but we do need to talk about your Freudian slip later, I need details woman!" Rory said in a demanding voice, while Lorelai nodded her head vigorously. Quinn just smiled at the two, glad that at least they didn't hate her for the mistakes she has made.

"Okay it's a deal. Oh and Rory, if you want, I can talk to Logan for you, he called me the other day and wanted to get together anyways, so it would be a good chance to bring anything you want to say to him up, but only if you want me to", Quinn offered.

"Sure Quinn, we'll talk later, but right now, I want to get home and have an all night movie marathon, while eating copious amounts of Chinese food, with two of my favourite girls", Rory said, while the other two girls just nodded and followed Rory out the door.

Back down at the diner, Puck was sitting rather awkwardly at the table, seeing as the three girls had abandoned him, and he was now forced to make small talk with Luke. They mostly just talked about baseball and other sports, just guy stuff, until he said that he recently went to a Red Sox game with his daughter, who he knows hates sports but was glad to go with her father, since she goes between parents.

"You have a daughter?" Puck asked, slightly surprised, seeing as he didn't give off a fatherly vibe, then again, neither did her really.

"Ya, I do. She's pretty, very smart, around your age actually. I don't get to see her much, since she mostly lives in New Mexico with her mom, but we hang out a lot when she does come here, she likes Lorelai a lot too, which is good", Luke said, smiling slightly at the mention of his daughter. This made Puck sad though, because he knew there was probably a very good chance that after Quinn has Beth, he'll never see her again. Puck must have been showing this in his body language because all of a sudden, Luke stepped towards Puck and took a seat at the table he was sitting at.

"Look, I'm not usually the curious type of guy, I mean your business is your business and no one else's, nor do I talk much, but are you guys planning on keeping the baby?" Luke asked, nervous that he might have crossed some sort of line—he barely knew the kid after all. At this, Puck put his head down and said a low and gruff "no", being careful not to say any more than that because, like Luke said, his business was his business.

"Well at least you know she exists", Luke mumbled, not even realizing what he said until he said it. "What?" Puck said, suddenly looking up at the older man. Luke then took a deep breath, trying to decide if it was a good idea to tell this stranger his personal problems, but he decided that if anyone could relate to him, it would be this young man. So, letting out his breath, he started talking. "I never knew my daughter even existed up until about 5 years ago, and I always kind of felt it was my fault that her mother never told me, I mean I was so distant to her when we were dating, so that's why she left. I guess I was kind of a jerk to her, and she never really trusted me to take care of a kid", he said while looking out the window. As Luke was speaking these words, Puck felt like he was suddenly hit with a ton of bricks. Once he found out about Quinn's pregnancy, he knew that Quinn had absolutely no desire to ever tell him about his kid because like Luke said, she felt like she would never be able to trust him. That's why he was now glad the he was slowly changing, but part of him was still worried that that wasn't enough to keep her, even after Beth was born and—well ya, you get the picture. Puck however, was soon pulled from his thoughts by Luke standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Puck, even though the nickname's kind of weird and you were kind of a jerk at first—but I can tell that Quinn likes you, so y'know, be careful with her, 'cause she's a good kid also. And whatever you decide to do, I'm sure your daughter will be happy and know that you love her", Luke said, smiling slightly at the end, while leaving hurriedly, (this conversation was way too personal for a guy like Luke, so he had to get away before he became a total girl). After their short but deep conversation, Puck knew that Luke was right—well at least about his daughter, (he still wasn't sure about Quinn). He knew what he had to do, even if when it came to emotions, Puck was somewhat disabled in this area, but he knew he had to try his best. He took one last look at Luke before he disappeared into the backroom and thought that Luke would make the perfect father to his daughter, because he was just like himself, (which honestly kind of scared him a bit, but he'd deal with that later). Sure, he had his bad qualities, but all in all he was a good guy, it just took him a while to show anyone his good side and to open up to people. So, with that thought in mind, he decided that he was going to try to be happy about this adoption thing, because he knew she'd be in good hands. He also knew that he wanted to show Quinn that he had changed for good, and wasn't going to be a womanizing jerk anymore, because he really cared about Quinn, and wanted them to have a relationship other than him being the father of their daughter. Yes, from this day forward, Puck was going to be a new man.

As Quinn, Lorelai and Rory finally came back downstairs after what seemed like hours, Puck just smiled back at Quinn while they all took a seat at his table.

"Sorry we were so long, lots of girl drama, you know the usual", Quinn said.

"It's fine, I was talking to Luke anyways, he's actually not a bad guy", Puck said back, and the three girls just smiled and giggled to themselves, knowing full well that at first Puck was scared of the older man.

"Well that's good, and no he's not, he just cares a lot about his three main girls", Lorelai said while her smile grew bigger, yes she knew she had the best husband in the world.

"Ya, we're very similar in that way", Puck said while looking right at Quinn, almost looking right into her soul. Quinn just smiled back at him and blushed, and the other two girls just looked at each other knowingly and silently agreed to give these two their space. "Well, we're gonna head out, but you guys can join us later if you want, we're just gonna be watching movies, probably all night", Lorelai said as the two girls stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sounds good, I'll call you", Quinn said back, standing up as well to hug the two girls goodbye. Lorelai and Rory then said their goodbyes to Luke and they were gone.

And then there were two.

It was very awkward for a while, until Puck finally spoke up.

"So, uh wanna go for a walk or something?" Puck said while scratching his head, '_he's so cute'_ Quinn thought. "Sure, we can talk about what we're gonna say tomorrow night too—you still wanna do it, right?" Quinn said, hesitating slightly, since she was nervous that Luke might have changed his mind.

"Ya, I do, it's what's best for her", Puck said smiling down at Quinn while he stood up. He then did something he hasn't done in a very long time—he reached down to grab her hand and helped pull her up, but they never let go of each other. Quinn smiled at the newness of it all—she has never seen Puck this way _ever_, and she kind of really liked it.

**Review as usual!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual, I own nothing, so enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

As the two teenagers walked hand in hand, they enjoyed a comfortable silence, which they both loved because the past few months were anything but comfortable for the pair. Eventually they started talking about anything and everything—from glee-related topics, (such as Jesse's recent douche-like behaviour), to the recent happenings in Stars Hollow. The pair were enjoying each other's company and were also enjoying talking about things that weren't related to their current predicament, both of them knew that the status of their relationship would have to be brought up eventually. Soon though, they got to the gazebo in the middle of town which was one of Quinjn's favourite places, and she just had to ask a very important question.

"Do you love me?" Quinn suddenly asked after one of their many comfortable silences, even though she was terrified of the answer. Puck just stared at her wide-eyed, not really knowing what to say, because the truth was he did love her, but he was terrified of saying those words to her. Quinn must have noticed that she freaked him out because she immediately stopped walking and put both hands on each of his shoulders, so that she could turn him to face her.

"I'm sorry Puck, I didn't mean to freak you out, I know you're not good with telling people how you feel and I'm okay with that so I'm willing to wait, because I know you care", she said while gently squeezing both his shoulders and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks babe—you know I do though right?" He said, smiling down at her, while putting a hand on her waist.

"Do what? Care? Of course I know that", she said smiling back at him and looking up at him through her long lashes. He then pulled her closer to him so he could feel her growing stomach on his which made him smile even more.

"Not just that babe, the other thing", he said, pulling her even closer so that their lips were slightly touching. His words and actions caused Quinn to shiver at the feel of it all, and at that moment she knew for a fact that he loved her, no words were needed—at least not yet. "Noah" she breathed, which made Puck's grin grow wider because she's never called him that. Then, as if on cue, the baby kicked and Puck reached a hand down to her stomach to gently rub it, while grinning like a little kid on Christmas. She smiled again and closed her eyes, just enjoying all the new feelings, and never wanting this moment to end, but still wanting Puck closer to her. So, as if reading her mind, he moved closer until their lips were fully touching. It was a gentle kiss, and it was over way too soon, because the pair were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both groaned at being interrupted and slowly broke apart, with Quinn finally realizing who it was that interrupted them.

"Ben, hi! How are you?" She smiled awkwardly at him, while Puck just stood there confused as to how the hell she knew this guy—no screw that—douchebag who just interrupted possibly one of the best moments of his life.

"Hey Quinn! Sorry if I um, interrupted anything, I really didn't mean to, I just wanted to see how you're doing—and I'm good by the way", he said smiling awkwardly at the pair. "I'm guessing you're Puck", he said going up to Puck and reaching his hand out to him, which he was forced to shake by Quinn who was elbowing him hard.

"Uh ya", Puck said while clenching his fists in anger. _"How the hell does this douchebag know who I am!"_ Puck thought.

"So I'm uh guessing that everything's good then?" Ben asked, still blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Yes Ben, everything's fine, thank you for asking", Quinn said smiling back at the boy, but desperately wanting this moment to end before Puck uses those clenched fists. She kind of feels bad though, because she really wanted to talk to Ben later and tell him thank you once again and that it all worked out, but right now is probably the worst time for that. It also doesn't help that she was just starting to like Ben, but she knows she has feelings for Puck, and she knows how Puck is with other guys touching his stuff. So, noticing Puck's body language and Quinn's as well he decides now is not a good time to talk.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that. I've gotta be going now, I'm on my way to work, but I hope to talk to you later", he said while waving goodbye to the two. As he is walking past Quinn however, she feels his hand lightly grasp hers as he places something in it, and not wanting Puck to see anything, (because at his angle, he can't), she doesn't react at all, and decides that she'll see what he gave her later.

"Yup, see you later!" Quinn says while waving, and notices Puck beside her, mocking him. She just scoffs at this and rolls her eyes as he begins his three-hour-long rant about what just happened.

"Who the fuck was that and how the fuck does he know who I am!" Puck exclaimed, looking incredulously at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn just turns away from him and starts walking away angrily.

"First of all, watch your language Puckerman, and secondly, I've met him a couple times and this is a small town so news travels fast", she says while turning rapidly around to face him, getting angrier by the second.

"Well what does he know about me!" He asked while running a hand over his shaved head.

"Look like I said, this is a small town so everyone knows everyone's business including ours", she said not hoping he'd finally get the point.

"So you mean everyone in this crazy town knows how much of a douche I am—or was!" He said finally getting it and with an incredulous look on his face. Quinn then sighed heavily and clasped a hand over her face. "Yes, that's what I mean, but they don't treat us like we're just two dumb teenagers who don't know what they're doing here. This isn't like Lima, Puck, people are actually nice, so I don't think you have anything to worry about—aside from Babette and Miss Patty relentlessly hitting on you", she said, trying to lighten the mood, and apparently it worked because he laughed at this comment.

"Ya I know, I mean I do—or uh, did cougars and all but they're definitely not my type", Puck said laughing, and Quinn just rolled her eyes, not really wanting to be reminded of his past. "But you're right Quinn, I mean I like Luke and Lorelai, they seem like trustworthy people, but that Ben guy—I don't know. I guess I just don't like people being in my private business", he said, clearly exasperated with all of this, because even though he was used to everyone knowing what he was up to back at school, didn't mean he had to like it. Of course there was that Ben guy as well that certainly didn't help matters at all, seeing as the whole point of him coming here was to try to win her back, and Quinn seemed to like Ben so that posed quite a big problem.

"Ya, either that or you're jealous", Quinn said which caught Puck off guard, and he just stared at her with wide eyes like she was crazy. "What? Oh come on, you're not honestly going to tell me that when I was talking to Ben, you didn't seriously want to beat that guy up with your 'guns' for talking to 'your girl'!" She said using air quotes on both parts, and that was when Puck was caught red-handed, but she really couldn't blame him in a way, because he did interrupt possibly the sweetest moment that the two had ever shared. So with that, Puck decided he should give up and just tell her the truth.

"Fine, you're right I was jealous, but come on babe, we had something going there and he just walked right in with his 'golden boy' good looks to try and pry more personal information from you", he said raising his voice once again.

"He cared about how I was doing! Look, I know I don't know him well, but I'm just not used to so many people caring about my life and my personal well being these days. If you haven't noticed at school, I don't have very many friends anymore, so that's all he is—just a friend, I swear. And besides, I do agree that we had a good moment going there, and I'd kind of like to have more of those, but you have to get over your jealousy issues, it's getting kind of insane". As she finished her speech she looked at Puck, who lowered his head while rubbing his shaved head. He seemed deep in thought, so she gave him a few minutes, and eventually he lifted his head back up, turned to face Quinn and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't promise I will get over my many issues, (emphasis on the word many), but I'll try—for us. I just care about you, like a lot, so I'll try not to be a possessive douchebag anymore. I don't want to change completely though, 'cause I still am the Puckasaurus after all", he said, smiling down at her, while she laughed and rolled her eyes at his ridiculous nickname for himself.

"That's fine with me, I kind of like certain things about the 'Puckasuarus' anyways, like for example he can be sweet and romantic—" she started talking but was abruptly cut off by Puck's lips on hers. This kiss was definitely different form the one earlier on, because it was more passionate, and there was the mutual feeling of needing each other—oh yes, and there was tongue in this one too. Of course they couldn't continue kissing forever as much as they wanted to, so eventually they did need to break apart, and as they did so, they just smiled at each other, still touching foreheads and just enjoying the new level their relationship was now on.

"See? That's what I'd like to see more of", he said smiling down at her, and they both laughed. Soon they realized they couldn't stay that way forever, as they had to discuss what they would say at dinner the next day, so they both headed back towards the diner, and to Luke's old apartment.

After a full day of planning their big announcement with Puck, (plus doing other stuff of course), and dinner with the Gilmores, Quinn was more than ready to head back to the inn and go to sleep. However, as she was setting her purse down to search for her phone, (she was regularly talking to Mercedes and Logan nowadays), she found a piece of paper that she forgot was in there—Ben's number. With everything that happened that day, Quinn had totally forgot that she put his number in her purse, which of course raised a question—was she actually going to use it? She thought for a while about this, knowing for sure that although she was attracted to Ben, she was with Puck right now and she needed to focus on that at the moment. However, she liked that Ben seemed to care about her and he wanted to help, so she didn't want to lose him as a friend, and she knew that with a little, (okay maybe a lot) of convincing, Puck would be okay with this. So with her mind made up, she grabbed her phone from her purse and dialled the number.

"Hello? Who is this?" A sleepy voice said on the other end.

"This is Quinn, I'm sorry if I woke you up", she said, slightly nervous.

"Oh hey Quinn! It's okay you didn't, I'm just tired from having to babysit my little brother all day, he's definitely a ball of energy", he said laughing slightly, and, as if on cue, a loud scream came from Ben's end and Quinn laughed too.

"So I hear!" She said and they both laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Not much, I just wanted to apologize for today, and I never really got to say thank you to you for helping me with everything", she said sincerely.

"What are you apologizing for? I should be the one that's apologizing for interrupting rudely today, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see if you were okay. And it's no problem really, I'm always here to listen", he said, smiling to himself.

"You weren't rude! You just didn't expect to see that, and really, neither did I, but I'm really glad I got to see you today, you're a nice guy Ben", She said smiling into the phone, but still hoping he didn't take her words the wrong way.

"Thanks Quinn, I know you were glad to see me, but I don't think Puck was", he said to her, laughing into the phone, and Quinn just rolled her eyes thinking about how jealous Puck can be sometimes.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just very protective over—"She started talking, but trailed off, not wanting to unload all of her problems onto him, even though she's pretty much already done that. No worries though, because Ben finished her sentence for her.

"The people he cares about, I've noticed that", he said sighing and then continuing; "Look Quinn, ever since I met you a couple weeks ago, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I know that sounds really creepy and stalker-like, but it's true, but I know that Puck likes you a lot and you like him a lot too, and besides, you're having his baby, so I don't think it's right to just step in right now. I like you though Quinn, just in case you haven't already got the message, (they both laughed at this), so I'd like to be your friend, because you seem like a cool person to be around, and—wow that sounded really cheesy, didn't it?" He said, laughing. Quinn just smiled to herself once again, thinking about how sweet he was being—he was able to step back just so she could be happy even though he liked her? That took guts to do.

"You know that's so sweet of you, I'm starting to think you're not real, and came from some fairytale or something", she said and they both laughed at loud at that. "I'd really like that though—you know, to be your friend, and don't worry, I don't think you're a creeper at all, like I said, it's sweet", she said, smiling once again, (she couldn't help it, she was happy, okay?) Ben then took a deep sigh of relief and spoke.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't scare you away, because to be honest, that's what I was worried about. So friend, it's getting late, but you can call me tomorrow if you want and we can maybe go to Weston's Bakery sometime if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me! I'll call you tomorrow friend, goodnight!" She said. He then said his goodnight, and soon they both hung up.

Soon after that, Quinn was in bed staring up at her ceiling and smiling, because for once in her life, everything was working out perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So I'm not sure if I explained this earlier or not but the reason I made Quinn's dad Logan's uncle, is because the same guy who plays Quinn's dad also plays Logan's dad, so I just had to do it, and congrats to those who caught onto that, you're very observant! I'm also hoping to wrap this story up within the next few chapters and there will be a prologue as well set a few years in the future, but let's just focus on this chapter for now! I hope you enjoy! **

**And as usual I do not own anything, except for the very few Glee things they sell in Canada…that's about the only reason I wish I lived in the States! Lol.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day both Puck and Quinn were hard at work deciding what they would say to Luke and Lorelai that night, and they were so hard at work that they didn't even bother to eat much. So by the time dinner rolled around and they arrived at the Gilmore-Danes household, all they really wanted to do was eat, (especially Quinn). Luckily, Luke had dinner ready and Quinn smiled widely when she walked into the house and smelt bacon wafting from the kitchen.

"Hi Luke! It smells amazing, and thank you for the bacon!" She smiled and Luke just rolled his eyes, which meant that it was clearly not his idea to cook the bacon for them.

"Don't thank me, thank Lorelai, she begged me for the whole day to cook bacon for you she even held off se—" he started to say, but was interrupted by a hard jab in the arm by Lorelai, which he yelped in pain at.

"Not in front of company!" She laughed and playfully hit him. At this, Puck and Quinn looked at each other, and decided that they were both very happy with their decision, because the two seemed so happy together and they both knew that they'd only give their daughter the best they could.

"The food is almost ready, so if you want you can sit down", Lorelai said casually, but still eyeing Quinn suspiciously, as if saying "spit your big news out already woman!" Quinn just smiled back at the older woman and took a seat, followed closely by Puck.

"Not yet, we actually thought it would be better to discuss after dinner, since it's really not a dinner conversation", Quinn explained, while Puck just nodded in agreement.

"That's fine I guess, but that just means that you have to eat extremely fast like you're starving or you're Rush Limbaugh 'cause I hate waiting", Lorelai explained, receiving a laugh from the two teens and a roll of the eyes from Luke. Desperately wanting to change subject so that Lorelai would stop it with her crazy antics, Luke then piped in.

"Would you kids like something to drink?" Luke asked.

"You got any beer?" Puck answered back, and Luke and Lorelai just laughed. "I think he's saying he'll have a Coke", Quinn said, smiling at him and laughing. "And I'll just have water please, the baby doesn't seem to like much else these days", Quinn said while touching her stomach.

"How's she doing?" Luke asked while he handed the two teens their drinks and began loading food onto plates and placing them on the table.

"She's good, she's kicking a lot, sometimes she'll even wake me up, and she's growing a lot, so it's getting harder for me to walk without looking like a penguin, but I can tell she's happy", she said with a smile, and Puck smiled at this as well, even though they were both almost shitting themselves because they were so nervous about what they would discuss later that night. "Oooh! She actually just kicked!", Quinn exclaimed, which caused her to sit up more in her chair, and Puck quickly took her hand, thinking something else was wrong.

"Could I feel?" Lorelai said shyly, and of course Quinn had to agree, because after all, Lorelai could possibly end up being the mother of the child.

"Sure", Quinn said while Lorelai reached out her hand towards the younger girl's stomach. The second Lorelai put her hand on Quinn's stomach, the little girl inside it kicked which caused Lorelai to jump in surprise, but she then gasped and breathed out a "wow", while smiling a watery smile.

"She likes you", Quinn said with a small and watery smile on her face as well. Then, looking at the older woman's look of pure astonishment and longing for a life she didn't think she'd ever have, Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer or else she may burst into tears herself.

"That's why she should be yours", Quinn blurted out, causing everyone's eyebrows to hit their hairlines, (well for Puck it was more like where his hairline should be), and for the room to go completely silent. Of course it wasn't completely silent, because the plate that Luke was holding abruptly dropped to the floor and broke causing food to go everywhere and for Luke to whisper "shit"—but other than that, yes, completely silent.

"What?", Lorelai said, well more like breathed because she really couldn't think of anything else to say and she was too shocked for it to come out louder. As for Quinn, she couldn't really believe she just said that, and was still sitting there with her mouth hanging open, and at a complete loss for words. _"Come on Quinn, you and Puck had a whole speech planned and now you can't talk! Just say it already!"_ She thought to herself. She then looked over at Puck, and as if he could read her mind, he just nodded at her, silently telling her to just get it over with.

"The baby should be yours", she repeated, finally finding the ability to speak again. "Me and Puck—we're just too young to raise a child, but we need to know that she—Beth, (cue a smile from Puck), will be with a family who loves her and will make sure she knows that everyday", she said, pausing to gather herself since tears were threatening to fall. "And the only way we can be sure of that, is if we give her to people we know—people who have helped us and cared for us, and people who need this baby". She was now openly crying, and out of the corner of her eye, saw that Puck was desperately trying to hold back tears as well, while muttering the words "badass", "cry", and "Puckzilla". She then looked up at Lorelai, and saw that she was also in tears, and then to Luke who seemed to be doing the same thing Puck was doing.

After a long silence that seemed like it lasted hours, Lorelai finally spoke up. "Are you sure?" She said in a small voice that was almost a whisper. All Quinn could do was nod and before she knew it, the younger woman was being hauled into a big hug, and both women were now crying their eyes out. "Thank you, so so much", Lorelai whispered to Quinn, still holding her close, and Quinn just smiled. "Well, let's eat!" Luke exclaimed and everyone laughed while sitting down.

The foursome decided they would discuss things after dinner, so once everyone was done eating, they all headed into the living room.

"So are you sure about this?" Lorelai asked once again once they were all sitting down in the room. "Yes. As much as we love her and want to keep her, we just can't", she said once again to the couple, and they just nodded in understanding. "When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't ready, but I just loved her so much, I couldn't let her go. We don't want you two to regret doing this and we want her to know that her birth parents loved her very much once she gets older", she finished and the two teens forced smiles, knowing that they will not and cannot regret their decision. "Which is why, if it's okay with Luke, we would like to make it an open adoption, so that way you can see her whenever you want, even if and when you go back to Lima". The two teens looked at each other, both searching each other's faces for approval, before they both smiled and agreed with the older woman. "I do want to go back to Lima, at least until I finish school, but I'd love to come visit as much as I can", Quinn said and smiled, while Puck agreed as well. "Thank you, really you don't know how much this means to us", she said while embracing the two teens while still in tears.

"I'm happy to help Lorelai, after all, you've done so much for me these past few months, I'm actually really glad I came here".

"Are you saying you're glad that you ran away and scared me to death!" Puck said jokingly, while Quinn hit him in the arm.

"Of course not, but I think it would be a good idea to shut your mouth and be kind to the pregnant woman before she unleashes the wrath of her hormones on you", Quinn said, glaring at Puck who backed away cautiously, because he knew what she was like before she was pregnant, and it was ten times worse now and he did NOT want to test that.

"Fine geez, I'll back away woman!" Puck said, holding up his hands in mock surrender, while the two older people just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Remember when we were like that?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"What do you mean "do I remember?" We're still like that!" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her closer.

"Yeah, but you know you love it", she said smiling up at him.

"Okay you two, break it up! It's bedtime for you two children!" Lorelai said, playfully pointing a finger at the two of them.

"Geez, nice way to treat your guests and the woman who's giving you her baby!" Quinn said jokingly while sticking her tongue out at Lorelai who stuck hers out as well.

"That's how I treat all my guests, especially when they eat my food!" She joked back. "I'll see you in the morning though, bright and early so get some sleep!" She smiled back while leading the two teens to the door. Once Puck and Quinn left, Luke and Lorelai went back to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Did all of that really just happen?" She said, turning her head so she was facing Luke. Luke seemed to have the same disbelieving face as well.

"I think it did. We're gonna be parents—again!" Luke said, and at that moment, Lorelai basically threw herself at Luke and they both chuckled happily.

"Are you happy?" She asked him seriously, while lifting her head up from his chest.

"Of course I am. We finally get to have what we always wanted".

"You know, even before I asked you to marry me the first time, I knew I wanted a kid with you—I think I always wanted it", Lorelai said sincerely, staring into Luke's eyes.

"I did too, we were just too stupid to realize it. But we have our chance now, and I couldn't be happier", Luke said while he leaned closer to Lorelai and kissed her sweetly.

Later that night while in bed, Lorelai looked over at her husband sleeping peacefully, then over to the small pink outfit she bought for Beth to give to Quinn and was never happier in her life. Sure it took years and years to get to this point, but it was so worth it in the end.

**REVIEW!**

**There will be about 3 more chapters and that includes the epilogue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again! Okay so before I start the next chapter, I want to tell everyone that I'm very sorry about the sporadic updates, but I have school right now so I need to focus on that first, so I'll update whenever I have the chance too. So sorry once again, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter, because it's going to be a long one since I have so much to fit into it, so enjoy! **

**And I obviously don't own anything, or else Darren Criss would be signing to me all the time, Chris Colfer would be my best friend and Mark Salling would be in my bed!**

**Chapter 11**

Ever since the discussion Quinn and Puck had with Luke and Lorelai, time just seemed to be whizzing by, seeing as the four were very busy discussing things further, signing papers as well as attending doctor's appointments and planning a surprise baby shower for Lorelai. That's why around the end of May, Quinn wasn't surprised when Puck got a call from Mercedes, explaining the current dilemma they were in since Regionals were arriving, and fast.

"Hey 'Cedes what's up? How's glee doing?" Puck answered his cell, while sitting with Quinn in her room. Quinn quickly yelled a hello to her best friend. Mercedes then squealed in delight right into Puck's ear and he yelled.

"Geez calm down Mama, I'd rather not be deaf by the time I'm 20, thanks"

"Sorry Puck, I just miss my girl! But I guess I should tell you why I called _you _of all people!" Mercedes said and Puck just scoffed.

"Gee thanks, love you too mama!" Puck snorted, then continued; "But what's up? It must be serious if you _are _calling me".

"It's very serious, we're out two people in glee and there's only a week left until regionals!" Mercedes said, cutting right to the chase, and at this, Puck perked up and listened more intently. "Well can't Mr. Schue find replacements like he did with sectionals?" He asked.

"Well one of the less hateful Cheerios is stepping in for Quinn, but as for you, we really don't wanna have to use Jacob again, I mean I don't really like Rachel, but even _I _wouldn't want to put her through that again. And plus, last time he actually peed his pants when we were backstage!" Mercedes said then scrunched her face up in disgust as she thought about the disgusting boy. Puck also made a disgusted face and snorted through the phone.

"Ewww. Look, I know I've stopped throwing kids in dumpsters, but I think I want to continue my tradition with Jacob, is that alright?" He asked Mercedes and the other teen just laughed and said "yes please do, they should lock him in there!" They continued laughing for a bit, but soon sobered up enough to talk about more serious matter.

"As much as I'd love to continue this Jacob hate-fest we have going on, there's a very serious matter at hand", Mercedes said clearing her throat. "We have eleven members right now, but as you know, we need twelve to compete in regionals and we have no one". As Mercedes was talking, Puck knew what she was getting to: he had to go back to Lima, because glee needed him. Okay, it's not like he didn't want to go back, but he hated leaving Quinn and he wasn't sure what she would think of it. So, with this thought in mind, he dared to acknowledge the giant elephant in the room.

"So I have to come back, don't I?" He sounded really sad when he said this, and as soon as he did, Quinn looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look, which caused him to stare back at her. Mercedes huffed through the phone, "Look, I know you don't wanna leave Quinn, especially since she's so close to her due date, but we need you. None of us wanna lose Glee Club just yet, it brought us all together, and we're not ready to let go of that yet and I already talked to Quinn about it and she said she'd miss you, but she's willing to let you come back. So please Puck?" As Mercedes finished her speech, Quinn seemed to be begging Puck to go with her eyes, while Puck still looked unsure, but when Quinn reached her hand out to grab Puck's, he smiled back at her and squeezed it harder.

"Fine, but I'm only coming back for regionals, then I'm coming straight back here", he said in a 'and-that's-my-final-answer' tone.

"That's fine, I understand you don't want to leave Quinn, it's just I—we as in the _whole _glee club don't want you to leave for good. We miss Quinn too, and we need you two back".

"Mercedes, I promise you we will come back as soon as we're ready, I still need to talk to Quinn about that", he said, whispering into the phone, so that Quinn didn't hear.

"That's fine, I don't expect you two to come back right away, just let her know that we all miss her okay? Especially me", Mercedes finished, letting out a breath.

"Will do. I gotta go now though, M, Baby Mama's flailing wildly at me and making rude gestures, I think she's hungry—tell her to stop please!" Puck nearly yelled jokingly at Mercedes.

"Hey Q, give the boy a rest, he's too much of a Puckerwoman to tell you himself!"

"Hey!" He yelled at a laughing Mercedes.

"Sorry, it's true though, man up Puck! Aren't you supposed to be 'Puckzilla' or something?" She joked.

"Whatever Aretha, I'm hanging up now!"

Hey! What did I say about that nick—"She begun, but was cut off by a dial tone. Quinn gasped, but burst out in laughter.

"That was mean—but hilarious!" She continued laughing along with a smirking Puck.

"Hey! No one insults the Puckasaurus's badassness and gets away with it!" He said, smirking and flexing his 'guns'. Quinn just scoffed at his behaviour and rolled her eyes. "Oh just admit it, Puck, ever since you came here, you've had NO 'badassness'! I've taken it all!" She continued laughing, and smiled at Puck.

"Let's face it Puck; ever since you came here, you've been a big softie—but I like it", she said, smiling up at the older teen through her eyelashes, who just smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda like it too. But if you ever tell anyone that I admitted to losing my badassness, I'll tell people I caught you stealing bacon from Lorelai's fridge, then proceeded to eat the whole plate, while talking dirty to it!" At this, Quinn gasped in shock then slapped him hard in the chest. "You wouldn't'! You weren't even supposed to hear that!"

"Well I did babe, and I gotta admit it was kinda hot, even though you were hitting on bacon like that and not me", he said and smirked at her. She then slapped him again and he really wasn't liking this 'getting beat up by a pregnant girl' thing they had going on, so he quickly grabbed both her hands to stop her from hitting him anymore, then kissed her.

"You're not gonna win this way!" Quinn whispered into his mouth, right before their tongues intertwined.

"Well I'll definitely try!" He whispered back then let out a throaty chuckle as they fell back onto the bed. Quinn gasped as they hit the bed, seeing as they have never been in _this_ position since _that _night, so she was slightly nervous, since she was only beginning to trust Puck. He must have sensed her apprehension however, because he lowered his hand to her stomach, and gently rubbed it, to assure her he wasn't going to do anything stupid ever again. At that moment, Quinn smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, feeling like she needed him as close as possible in order to know that this moment—this absolutely perfect moment was actually happening. Of course, their 'absolutely perfect' moment was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, and at this, both teens groaned.

"Ignore it", Noah whispered to Quinn, while beginning to kiss her neck gently. Quinn did listen to Noah, but then the person on the other side of the door got impatient.

"Guys, I know what you're doing in there, and you're lucky she's already pregnant or else I'd be more worried! Now come on, open the door before I break it down—or get Luke to!" She exclaimed, now pounding on the door. With a huff of annoyance, Quinn reluctantly pushed Puck off her and got up, while the latter teen groaned and tried to pull her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Noah, but if I don't answer her now, she'll just get louder, break the door down, then start throwing stuff at us, so I'm really saving us here", she explained, and with that she opened the door to reveal Lorelai looking very annoyed and impatient.

"Finally!" She huffed. "I swear I do not miss teenage hormones one bit—at least I don't miss dealing with them!" Quinn rolled her eyes at this, but smiled at the older woman.

"Yeah yeah, now what was so important that you had to come here and interrupt us from….whatever was going on here?" She asked the older woman, looking a bit uncomfortable, because to be honest, she really didn't know what would have happened if they didn't get interrupted. Lorelai just rolled her eyes at her younger friend and answered. "You have a visitor", she said while smiling brightly at Quinn.

"A visitor? Who would come to visit _me?"_ She asked, not really knowing who would actually visit her, since she didn't really know many people that well in this town yet.

"I'm not saying anything girl, just go down there and find out, he's getting very impatient you know!" She joked while nudging Quinn lightly. At the mention of '_he_' however, Puck suddenly got curious, and rather jealous, so much so in fact, that he didn't even hear Quinn calling him to come when she and Lorelai were leaving the room.

Once they got downstairs, the first thing Puck saw was Quinn running over to an older looking male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. _"Oh god, another pretty boy! First Hudson, then that Ben jerk, now this douchebag!"_ Puck thought to himself as he looked the other guy over. Quinn then pulled the older man into a tight embrace, and Puck's jealousy suddenly went up almost ten notches.

"Oh my god, Logan! I'm so sorry, I meant to call you to see if you wanted to meet sometime soon, but I got so busy with the baby and work, that I forgot!" She said, all the while smiling widely at Logan. Suddenly, as if she forgot about him, she looked over to Puck standing there looking pissed off, and began to introduce the two.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Logan, this is Puck, he's the father of the baby. Puck, this is my favourite cousin, Logan!" She smiled at the two males, and Puck suddenly felt a huge rush of relief come over him as she said the word 'cousin'. Quinn must have noticed this as well, because she rolled her eyes exaggeratingly at Puck, who just rolled his back.

"Really, I'm your _favourite_, eh? Well thanks for the high honours Quinnie! It's nice to meet you Puck—that's not your real name though, is it?" He asked, while holding out his hand for the younger male to shake.

"Nope, it's just a nickname, everyone calls me that though", he said while shaking Logan's hand.

"Yeah, and he's also too stubborn to change it. He says it makes him sound 'badass', and his real name sounds 'whimpy'", Quinn explained to Logan while rolling her eyes and scoffing at Puck, who just smirked in return.

"Well, when you get a bunch of jerks in grade five, asking where your ark is, you'd change your name from Noah pretty fast too!" Puck pouted at his words, while Quinn rolled her eyes once again at his idiocy. "Hey don't make fun of the 'Puckerone' babe, he's badass!"

"How do I ever put up with you?" She asked while letting out an exasperated sigh, and looking over at Logan, who was apparently very amused at their antics if the hysterical laughing was anything to go by.

"Well you two are very amusing, it reminds me of my sister and her husband, if you add in the fact that they've been married long enough to bicker worse than my parents!" Logan exclaimed, which earned a knowing shrug from Quinn, since she knew _exactly_ what her aunt and uncle were capable of, as well as Logan's sister.

"This is true! So my favourite cousin, what brings you here to Stars Hollow and to me and my hugeness?"

"I just wanted to see how my favourite cousin is doing, and is 'hugeness' even a word?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow at the young girl.

"I don't know if it is, I think this baby is making me delusional, so don't mind me if I make up my own words", she laughed, but then turned serious. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about though".

"What is it Quinnie?" He asked while taking a seat beside the girl who was now sitting at a table in the dining room with Logan and Puck.

"Babe, I think I'm gonna go explore the town some more. There's this awesome music store I saw the other day, so I wanna go check it out", Puck explained to her, while telling her without words that he was leaving so they could talk in private.

"Okay Noah, I'll still see you at Luke's for dinner right?"

"Yup. It was nice meeting you Logan, see you later!" He said while leaving, and Logan waved at him.

"He seems nice, a little 'rough around the edges', but nice", Logan said, smiling at the younger girl.

"Yeah, and that's to put it nicely!" Quinn joked, but then turned serious once again. "Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you about Rory". At the mention of her name, Logan's face fell and he looked utterly distressed.

"I know and I feel terrible about what I did, it's just that when I saw her in that store, every memory of me and her just came rushing back to me, so I felt like I had to talk to her again. I didn't mean to cause any fights between her and Jess, I just wanted to hear her voice again, and make sure she was happy, because she means so much to me—she always will. God, I feel so stupid, like I'm that young over-privileged rich boy who screws everything and everyone's life up including his own, why do I always do that?" After Logan's heartfelt confession, he now had his head in his hands, but looked up once Quinn touched his arm.

"Hey, that's enough! Don't beat yourself up about this, this isn't really your fault if you think about it, I mean you had good intentions when you called her. You know what? Rory's coming back later tonight, so I really think you should talk to her and tell her that you're sorry about what happened between her and Jess, and tell her everything you just told me, I think she'll completely understand". She gently smiled at the cousin that was more like an older brother to her and he was suddenly hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Quinnie, you've always been good at putting me back on the right track, even when you were younger", he said, while patting her back.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help. And now, it is time for me to sort my own life out, I'm still working on that one", she smiled sadly, and Logan lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Hey, don't worry you'll figure it out, you always do. And besides, you've got Rory who's a great help, and Lorelai who knows what you've been through, and Puck who seems kind of abrasive, but he means well".

"He kind of reminds me of you when you were younger", she said and Logan nods knowingly.

"And of course you have me, and you can call me whenever you want, okay Quinnie?"

"Thanks Logan. You know, I really missed you, you're like the brother I never had, and I kind of needed you around, especially lately".

"Well then, we'll just have to make a habit of seeing each other more often, won't we?" He smiled at the younger girl while pulling her into another hug.

"We will. Well, I'm gonna head out, did you maybe want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure, except let's not go to Luke's, because I don't think that man's too fond of me", he chuckled, while scary images of Luke seeing him around town and beating him with his 'trusty old baseball bat', popped into his head, which he shuddered at.

"No problem, Weston's then?"

"Sounds good, cuz", he said, smiling fondly, and draping an arm around her shoulder, while they walked out of the inn.

Later that day, Rory came back and Logan explained everything to her. They then proceeded to stay up all night just talking and laughing about the old times, while Rory told him that her and Jess were slowly working things out. He smiled at this confession, because he really wouldn't be able to deal with breaking up a relationship, and he wasn't lying to Quinn, he really did want to see her happy.

"It was really good seeing you again Logan. I know you had the best intentions when you called me, and I don't really blame you for anything that happened", Rory explained.

"You don't?" Logan asked, seeming to be very shocked at this.

"No I don't, I blame myself for the way I reacted to your call. I actually thought you were calling because you missed me and you, well wanted—" She cut off at this, because she really couldn't finish speaking, but Logan seemed to get what she was trying to say, and stepped closer to her.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I was thinking about that, but I knew you were happy with Jess, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy—wow, how cliché" He chuckled, and she smiled.

"Thank you Logan, it was really good seeing you again", she said as she hesitantly hugged him goodbye, (they were at Lorelai's house). Logan returned the hug enthusiastically, before saying goodbye and leaving the house.

Yes, they decided, everything would eventually be fine.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So this story is finally, slowly coming to an end, since there's only about 2 or 3 more chapters to go, so the next chapters will probably be much longer. Also, I'm sorry for last chapter and the fact that it was kind of a filler, but I needed a lead-in for the next chapter, and this one will be action-packed, I promise! So enjoy! **

**I still don't own Glee or Gilmore Girls **

**Chapter twelve**

The next few weeks practically flew by for Quinn, what with even more doctor appointments and adoption papers to sign. It went so fast in fact, that Quinn almost forgot what the current day was, which is what she was very surprised when she walked into Luke's that morning, to see Noah Puckerman sitting at a table waiting for her, with his bags packed and beside him.

"Noah, why do you have your bags with you?" She asked him timidly.

"Did you forget what today was?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes, and then it clicked—tomorrow was Regionals, and he had to head back to Lima today, in order to make it back by night time.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot! It's just time's been flying by, and we've had so much to do, and we should have gone out for dinner or something, you know as a goodbye thing, and—"She was now in full panic-mode, and noticing this, Puck quickly stopped her by kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Baby, calm down. It's okay you forgot, because honestly I'd rather not leave you and Beth, but I'll be back soon enough—right after regionals actually, remember?" Puck looked her straight in the eyes while hugging her tightly, which seemed to calm her down, because she was now smiling up at him.

"I know, it's just it seems so weird how we just got together officially, and now you have to leave, and I'm really not ready for that—not even for a few days. As corny as it sounds, you've kind of become one of the few things that's keeping me sane these days, even though you used to drive me insane", she said and smiled up at the older teen who just chuckled lightly.

"Well that's what I do babe", he said while squeezing her tight once again before letting her sit back in her chair. "Now let's try to have a tear-free breakfast, and then I promise to let you cry as much as you want once I leave, sound good?" He asked her, and she just laughed but smiled and nodded as they ate their breakfast.

After breakfast, Lorelai drove Puck and Quinn to the bus station, and the two teens said their very tearful, goodbyes, (even though their goodbyes went on for a bit longer than they were supposed to, due to the fact that one of them was a pregnant teenager with raging hormones, and the other one was—well Puck).

"Okay you two, that's enough for now, but I promise you can desecrate my inn as much as you want once Puck gets back, so that once you leave, I'll have to burnt he bed you're sleeping in!" Lorelai joked, which caused the two teens to blush profusely in horror at her words. After that, Puck and Quinn shared one more love-filled hug, and Puck was on his way back to Lima. As the two girls got back into the jeep, they just sat there for a few minutes until Lorelai finally spoke up.

"He will be back you know, he's a good kid and he cares about Beth and you", Lorelai said, giving the teen a reassuring smile. "Now what do you say we go annoy Luke by asking for tons and tons of pie?" The older woman asked, smiling brightly, and Quinn just nodded enthusiastically.

Since Lorelai refused to let Quinn do a lot of work around the inn recently, the young girl really had no other choice than to just lie in her bed all day, or go to Luke's and sit there for hours, which was getting pretty boring to be frank. Which is why Quinn found herself sitting in the gazebo in a desperate attempt to get at least some fresh air. As she stared absent-mindedly and the beautiful little town she now called home, she didn't realize that someone was now sitting beside her, until she sat back a bit and her leg brushed against another leg.

"Ben!" She gasped and jumped slightly, startled by the other teen's sudden appearance.

"Quinn!" He exclaimed back to her, and laughed at her startled expression. "Sorry I scared you, I just saw you up here and you looked kind of lost, so I thought I'd come see what's wrong".

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect actually—for once" She said while smiling to herself. "I am very sorry for Puck's behaviour the other day though, he tends to get jealous quite easily, then continuously deny the fact that he was jealous", she explained and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's caveman-like behaviour.

"It's okay, I completely understand. He doesn't know me well, so it makes sense that he'd be apprehensive about why a tall, dark and handsome stranger is suddenly talking to his girl", he said and they both laughed.

"You're also very humble, did you know that?"

"I'm well aware. So where is this man of yours?"

"He had to go back to Lima, because he's in the glee club there and they have regionals coming up, and if he didn't go back, they would have be disqualified". As she said this, she seemed sad, because even though she knew he had to go back, she wishes he was still here.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked and Quinn was shocked, because apparently now he could read minds.

"I do, but I know he had to go back, and he'll be back right after regionals". She suddenly wondered why she kept reassuring herself that he'd be back right after regionals. Did she not trust him?

"You don't trust that he'll be back do you?" He asked and Quinn was shocked once again.

"Will you get out of my head! It's freaking me out!" She said and they both laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really good at reading people. So you don't trust him?"

"I don't know, I mean he's given me reason no to in the past, but I guess he's been trying to be a better person recently, so I should trust him I guess", she said and sighed heavily.

"I know, it's just hard to start trusting people once they've let you down so much in the past. You do really like him though?" He asked this cautiously, not really wanting to hear the answer, because he knew the answer would hurt him.

"I do. I think I may love him", Quinn said and looked him right in the eyes, trying to say silently that she's sorry to let him down, but this is how she feels.

"I know you do, I don't exactly like it, but I know. Can I try something though?" Ben asked shyly, slowly looking up into Quinn's eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked in a small voice, as Ben moved in closer to the other teen, and Quinn let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh my god", she whispered.

"I know" He whispered back, but suddenly felt something wet hit his leg. "What's that?" As Quinn looked down, she practically screamed.

"My water just broke".

**Muahahahaha! I am so evil! But don't worry, I'll try to write the next chapter quickly, even though it's gonna be really long.**

**TBC and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, guess what? Only one more chapter after this one, then the epilogue! I'm actually really glad I'm almost done this, because this has taken me almost a year to finish since I've been so busy, so once again I apologize. Also, once I'm finished this, I have a ton of ideas for one-shots, which I think I'd be better at writing, because I wouldn't have to constantly update! Lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And I still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 13**

"My water just broke!" As soon as Quinn said those four words, Ben froze up and just continued to stare at the teen in shock.

"How about you stop staring at me and do something!" Quinn screamed at the boy, whose brain seemed to just start working.

"Oh—uh right! Uh, what do I do though?" He sputtered and Quinn let out an angry and exasperated noise, while her face started to turn red with anger.

"Get me to Lorelai you dumbass!" She ordered him, and Ben was just now realizing how scary Quinn can get when she's pissed.

"Oh, uh right, of course!" He sputtered, and awkwardly moved to help the girl up, who just continued to roll her eyes at him. Ben and Quinn hobbled as quickly as they could towards the diner, and when they finally reached it, Ben slammed the door open, practically dropped Quinn in a chair, and ran behind the counter to get Luke who was currently in the back.

"Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're doing behind my counter!" Luke yelled at Ben, but Ben ignored this since there were more important matters at hand.

"Quinn—water—baby, coming now!" Ben stumbled over his words, but Luke seemed to get the point.

"Now!" Luke yelled and started fumbling for what he was supposed to do. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the man and started yelling once again.

"Oh my god, are all guys seriously like this! GET LORELAI NOW AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL! Do I need to hold up a sign!" While she was screaming, the whole diner went silent, then all at once, everyone burst out into frantic and excited chatter.

"QUICK SOMEONE GET LORELAI SHE'S HAVING THE BABY, OH MY GOSH!" Was heard from Babette, while Miss Patty started running around the diner while fanning herself in exasperation. The two men finally jumped into action and quickly escorted Quinn out of the diner and towards Luke's truck. They then rushed over to the inn and probably ended up breaking at least fifty traffic laws, but honestly, if a cop stopped them right now, they're pretty sure he or she would take one look, (or listen for that matter), at the young girl in the backseat and _completely _understand, so they really didn't care. They got there in record time and as soon as the car stopped, Luke jumped out and ran into the inn.

"Lorelai, baby, now!" Is all he said, which pissed Michel off, since Luke so rudely interrupted one of his many rants about rude customers and how mean Lorelai was being to him.

"Ignore Frenchie, what do you mean 'baby, now?'" Lorelai asked, waving the other man off who walked away in a huff.

"I mean that you have to get your ass outside now and into the truck because Quinn is having Beth RIGHT NOW!" At that moment, Sookie dropped the very elaborate cake she had made on the floor in shock, which caused the sous chef to slip when he walked by.

"OH MY GOD LORELAI YOU'VE GOTTA GO!" Sookie bellowed, while Lorelai went into one of her patented panic attacks, where she's baffled with exactly what she's supposed to do at that very moment, and instead ends up doing a hundred things at once. Eventually though, Luke manages to calm her down and they head towards the door.

"Oh my god, I have to call Puck, how could I forget! That's the first thing I was supposed to do, I'm so irresponsible!"

"So then do it!" Luke tells her while he watches her ramble on to herself about how she's supposed to do something right now, but she's not doing it. She finally pulls out her phone and dials the number though, while heading out to the car and towards another panicking female.

On the fifth ring, Puck finally picks up and Lorelai relaxes just a bit.

"Oh my god Puck, why did it take you so long to pick up! You shouldn't leave people waiting that long, I mean what if this was an emergency! Wait, this is an emergency and you would have never known because you're a teenager and prefer typing your feelings instead of speaking to an actual person!" Lorelai babbled through the phone to a panicking Puck who instantly perked up at the word 'emergency'.

"Wait, wait calm down! What happened? Is Quinn okay? You said emergency, so is the baby okay?"

"The baby will be fine once it's out of Quinn in maybe less than 24 hours!"

"The baby's coming now! But it wasn't due for another month!"

"Ugh, you're a typical man! You don't even understand that pregnancies never go exactly as planned! How fast can you get here?"She asked, momentarily forgetting exactly how far Lima was from Stars Hollow.

Puck rolled his eyes at this, momentarily forgetting that Lorelai couldn't see him through the phone. "Well we just got off the stage like a minute ago, but if I leave now, I can be there by tonight, it's just—"

"Just what Puck? Spit it out!"

"Okay okay! It's just that the rest of the glee club kind of wanted to come with me to see Quinn and we were all planning on heading up there after regionals, but of course I'd have to talk to you first about it and—" Puck abruptly stopped rambling when Lorelai practically screamed at him to shutup.

"Will you shutup for once! Of course they can come, do they know where Star's Hollow is though? Because I think Quinn really wants you here like right now".

"Quinn's friend Mercedes does, she's actually the one who told me where Quinn was in the first place", Puck explained to Lorelai, who was now in the car and speeding towards the hospital.

"Well tell them to meet you here, but right now I want you to get your ass into that crappy old truck of yours and break every single traffic law to get here right now!" She practically screamed at Puck, since Quinn was yelling and screaming so loud that Lorelai couldn't even hear herself think.

"Yeah yeah, I got it crazy woman!" He yelled back then hung up to go tell Mr. Schue his plan.

Back in Stars Hollow, the Gilmore-Danes were frantically trying to calm Quinn down, who at the moment, was acting more like a cross between one of those Real Housewives of Orange County or somewhere, and Sue Sylvester herself.

"You've got to calm down sweetie, we're almost there, then you can have as many drugs as you could possibly want, and then it'll feel like you're at a Pink Floyd concert, instead of like you're sitting on a crate of exploding fireworks". Lorelai's sudden attempt at humour however, did not go over very well, since the car was now completely silent, and both parties were staring wide-eyed at the older woman, sending her looks that said "way to make the girl even more nervous! No more coffee for you!", and "Just for that, they better give me drugs, or I'll tell Luke to cut you off of bacon and pancakes for the rest of your life!" Thankfully however, they were soon at the hospital, out of the car, and being guided towards the maternity wing by a waiting nurse. Once there, Luke and Lorelai both scrubbed up and Luke's panic attack finally set in, and soon, there were two panicking, yelling and hyperventilating people in the hospital room.

"Is Quinn okay? Is the baby okay? Is she contracting enough? Because I did some research and…"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU PLEASE SHUTUP!" Lorelai abruptly cut Luke off from his panicky rant by yelling at the top of her lungs, and Luke muttered something about just being worried and too many hormones in this room, which Lorelai responded to by muttering "men".

"I hate men! Where the hell is Puck!" Quinn practically screamed while going through a more intense contraction.

"Hon, you know he has regionals today, so he said he'd be here as soon as he can, so until then you're just going to have to relax, breathe, and maybe not yell at all the male doctors so much anymore", Lorelai told the younger woman, while attempting a joke at a time like this, (it didn't really work of course, but then again, it's Lorelai, and saying inappropriate jokes at inappropriate times was kind of her trademark).

"I want to thank you Lorelai", Quinn breathed, attempting to relax a bit once her contraction calmed down.

"For what?"

"For everything. For taking me in, for feeding me, for putting up with my crazy pregnancy hormones, and for taking care of Beth". By now, Quinn was practically in tears, partly because of the overwhelming pain in her stomach, partly because of the emotion of this very moment, but also because she really and truly meant every word.

"Thanks hon", Lorelai said through a teary smile, as she grasped the young girl's hand tight in her own. "God, I'm already starting up and Beth's not even here yet, but I blame Luke and his panic attacks, not you". They both laughed at this which lightened the mood considerably—that is until Quinn went into a very intense contraction and the doctors suddenly rushed to her side.

"I think the baby's on her way out!" One of the nurses exclaimed, and the next few minutes, or hours or whatever they were, passed by in a blur of screams, tears and cries of happiness, until one particular cry that didn't sound like the rest of them rung out through the entire room.

Meanwhile, Puck was speeding down the highway with "Bohemian Rhapsody" playing in the background, which fit his mood in an odd way, since he was hyperventilating just like Quinn probably was at that very moment, while breaking about twenty different traffic laws just to see his daughter. Of course at that very moment, a cop just _had_ to show up and ruin his day by giving him a ticket even though he repeatedly told him that he needed to get to his daughter who was being born _right now!_ Of course seeing that Puck was young, they didn't believe him and thought he was just trying to get out of a ticket, so after what felt like an hour of sitting there and waiting, he was finally back on the road and speeding again the second the cops were out of sight, (because when did Puck ever listen to authority anyways?) Of course then he ran into some serious traffic that put an extra hour onto his journey, and soon he was begging for his car to be like the one from Back to the Future, so he could just fly the rest of the way to Hartford. When he finally got to the hospital, it took him another twenty minutes of asking uptight doctors and _nurses_ who didn't want to give him information about his _freaking daughter! _Where the hell she was, but soon all he had to do was follow the frantic yelling and screaming of "I HATE MEN!" and "PUCK WHEN YOU GET HERE I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" And he finally found them, (although now he was seriously contemplating not going in the room, since he kinda liked Puck Jr. right where he was even though he did fuck him over in the past).

"She's here!"

The minute Puck walked into the room, he went wide-eyed at the sight of _his_ daughter in the arms of a nurse, and time suddenly stopped.

**To be continued!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I planned for this to be the last chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long, so I promise that the next chapter will be the last one! I hope everyone is ready for pure epicness/fluffiness! As usual enjoy and review, and I don't own anything! **

**CHAPTER 14**

The second Puck ran through the door was when he heard it and immediately his heart stopped, while the world also stopped. Although he wanted to move, he found that his feet seemed to be firmly planted on the ground and he couldn't even hear Quinn or Lorelai talking to him, but then she—Beth—cried, and he smiled wider than he ever had, (he would also deny later that no, there were no tears in his eyes, he just had something in his eye).

"You're here!" Quinn said, her smile rivalling Puck's even though she was exhausted and could barely keep her arms up. Puck tried to respond to her, but he found that words were not coming out, so he just walked over to her and hugged her gently, while the nurse handed Quinn Beth.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She said, but all Puck could do was stare into those oh-so-blue eyes that reminded him exactly of Quinn's and smile even wider. Being curious, Beth reached her tiny hand out and grasped the closest thing to it, which just happened to be Puck's little finger and held on tight. He swore there wasn't a more perfect moment than this one right here, even when Luke and Lorelai joined them and Beth was handed over to Lorelai.

"She's gorgeous", she said softly, a tear gently dropping onto Beth's face, which the older woman quickly rubbed off her.

"You did a good job kids, thank you, so much", she said, handing Beth back over to the nurse who had to take her to get checked up in the ICU.

"No, thank you. That night, Lorelai didn't have to take me in, and Luke didn't have to give up his old apartment to a kid he just met, but you did, and I don't think I could ever thank you guys enough", Quinn finished with a watery smile, and soon both adults were wrapping her and Puck in a big group hug.

"Kid, you're too nice to us! What are we going to do once you leave?" Lorelai joked, pulling away from the hug slowly.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay for the summer. Puck and I have talked about it, and we'd really love to, as long as that's okay with you guys". Quinn finished held her breath while she waited for an answer from the two adults. She was hoping they would be okay with this, since her and Puck really wanted to spend some time with Beth, and since Luke and Lorelai have already expressed that they wanted the two teens in their daughter's life, they were hoping this proposal would be alright.

"Of course it is, we would love to have you!" The two teens quickly let out a sigh of relief. "There is of course a lot we should discuss since Quinn definitely can't stay in the room she's in right now at the inn, but I do have a private room away from the inn that would be perfect, it's hardly used", Lorelai went on explaining things and the two teens just smiled-it was already like they were part of the family.

"That sounds great, Lorelai", was all Quinn could really say. Of course, as things usually go in the world of the Gilmores and Fabrays, their precious moment was soon interrupted—by none other than Ben.

"Uh hey", Quinn said, looking around the room awkwardly, and discreetly gestured for the other three to leave the room.

"Right, well we'll just go see Beth, we'll be back sweetie!" Lorelai said, Luke following her, but she did have to come back to pull a very reluctant Puck out of the room after her, who left with a disapproving grunt.

"Hey", Ben said while awkwardly shuffling more into the room.

"Hey", Quinn said back and noticed that the boy was still standing awkwardly to the side, with his hands in his pockets and staring intently at the ground. "You can sit you know", and Ben reluctantly took the offered seat.

"So uh, how are you doing? How's she doing?" He asked, beginning to get a bit more comfortable.

"She's great, and I'm as great as I can be after 6 hours of feeling like my insides are exploding", she explained, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ya, you must be pretty tired, I should let you sleep then?" It was no mystery that Ben wanted to get out of there fast before Quinn brought up the topic of earlier that day, so noticing this, she quickly spoke up before he had the chance to escape.

"I'll sleep later, but right now I think we need to talk". By now, she was glaring bullets at the slightly younger teen who returned his gaze to the ground, secretly wishing he could just sink right into it, so he could avoid the wrath of Quinn Fabray.

"First of all, I want to thank you for helping me today and finding Lorelai for me, you really are a good friend you know?" She said smiling, her features now softened a considerable amount. Once she mentioned the word 'friend' however, Ben scoffed and smiled sadly.

"It's okay Quinn, I know what's coming, you're gonna say there's no way we can ever be more than that because you're in love with _him_. I've seen it in almost every romantic comedy, so I know how this goes, just spare my feelings okay?" He explained exasperated and now standing up, frantically pacing the room.

"Hey, hey come here", she said softly, and her surprisingly soft voice calmed him enough to take his seat again, however his eyes were still trained on the ground. "Ben, my eyes are up here", she said more harshly and he slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. "You're right". As soon as she said this, Ben huffed and let out a sad sound, but before he could interject, Quinn held up a hand and continued. "What I mean is, you're right that I want to be with Puck right now, I am in love with him, and we've been through so much together, I think we need each other right now. What I'm not sure about is if we're meant to be, but all I know is that right now I'm happy with him, and whatever happens in the future, happens, I mean I'm not so naïve that I think I'll end up with someone I met in high school. The thing is, I don't want to lose you Ben, you're a really great friend, and who knows, maybe one day we'll happen, I mean I'll be coming to Star's Hollow whenever I get the chance, so who knows right?" As Quinn finished her little speech, she gave Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze, (when did they start holding hands?) and smiled tentatively at him, which Ben couldn't help but return.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right; her and Puck have been through a lot together recently, and they _did_ need each other, so maybe he could deal with them being together, as long as it made Quinn happy. Besides, him and Quinn didn't really know each other well, so if they were friends, he'd get to know her better, and even though he knew there was a slim chance of them being together in the future, he couldn't help the small glimmer of hope that formed after Quinn said those words. He then looked back into Quinn's eyes, and once he saw the worried look there, he realized he hasn't spoken for at least a few minutes, so with a deep breath and a tentative smile, he spoke.

"As corny and cliché as this sounds, as long as he makes you happy, I'll be happy", he smiled brightly at her and Quinn returned the smile, letting out a deep sigh of relief, and pulling the other teen into a friendly hug.

"One thing though, if we're going to continue being friends, you should tell Puck, 'cause he kind of scares me", he said with a scared look in his eyes, like Puck could jump out at anytime and tackle him to the ground.

"I'll do that, although I would be nervous at first, but I'll tell him to at least avoid your face in fights", she joked and soon the two teens were laughing hysterically and joking with each other, as if no big declarations were made that day.

Soon, Ben left saying that he needed to get to work, and on his way out, he attempted to make peace with Puck.

"She's really awesome you know? I mean, I know I don't know her as well as you do, but she deserves this—deserves a family, so good luck to both of you" Ben reached out a hand to the confused teen, who reluctantly shook it after a few seconds, and watched as Ben walked off. Puck continued to stand there for a few more seconds, still confused as to what just happened, but he finally walked back into the room and gave Quinn a warm smile when he saw her.

"hey you, how's she doing?" Quinn asked, shooting Puck a tired smile.

"She's great, they're just doing some tests right now, but the nurses say they can bring her in soon to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm very tired, but happy", was her simple answer, and the look on Puck's face when she said this was something she couldn't quite place.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I ran into Ben on the way in, and he didn't act like a total douche for once, what did you two talk about?" He asked Quinn, trying to mask his anger as well as he could. Quinn on the other hand, was trying desperately to not smile, because this was Puck's unique way of saying he approves of someone, just with more 'eloquent' language, if you will.

"Oh really, what did he say?"

"Well, he said that you're totally awesome, which you are, and that you deserve a family". The way Puck said the word 'family', was the same way that Mr. Schue described New Directions, which was also the same way that Puck described his sister and his mom. Quinn smiled suddenly, and Puck returned the smile, even though it was tentative. Quinn noticed this though, so she asked her next question hesitantly.

"And you didn't hit him for 'getting into our business'?" She said using air quotes, and secretly scared of the answer. Puck seemed to take a long time to answer the question, but finally did.

"No, I totally agree with him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. I mean, if you still want to talk to him that's fine". He quirked a small smile at Quinn, and the tired teen responded with a wide smile, knowing that this was the most approval she'd ever get from Noah, and she was fine with that.

"Thank you. And I do still want to talk to him, for your information". And with that, the air was finally clear and Quinn felt like a giant weight was lifted off her chest.

The next few hours passed fairly quickly, since they were filled with Luke, Lorelai and Rory, (who showed up later, apologizing for the traffic coming from NYC), taking many pictures of all of them in various combinations, one of which included Beth with a faux-hawk, (much to Quinn and Lorelai's displeasure), and there was of course one that was taken by a nurse of the six of them; one big, happy family, as messed up as they were.

**Okay so that was complete fluff, but don't worry the next chapter will definitely be the last one and then there will be an epilogue, and they will be more meaty! **

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So this is finally the last chapter (other than the epilogue of course)! So I'd like to say thank you for all the great reviews I've received for this story, and for those who have stuck with this story for almost a year, since I absolutely suck at updating quickly, so it took me a year to write this, (oh dear god! Lol) But thank you for you dedication to this story, and I hope you enjoy the last two chapters, and as always, review! **

**I don't own anything!**

**CHAPTER 15**

After the chaos, (but good chaos), that was Beth's birthday, the Gilmore-Fabray-Puckermans were all exhausted, so they reluctantly said goodnight to Quinn who had to stay overnight at the hospital, just so they could keep an eye on her and Beth. None of them wanted to leave, especially Noah who practically begged the nurses to let him stay overnight with Quinn, (he might have used his self-proclaimed "Puckasauraus charm" on them as well, much to Quinn's dismay of course). The only thing that pried Noah away from his newfound family was his cell ringing for what happened to be the fifth time that day, (he hadn't noticed) and letting him know that Mercedes was calling again.

"Hey babe, how's everything? How'd we do?" Puck answered the phone sounding completely exhausted, but happy.

"Okay first of all Puckerman, do not call me 'babe', and second—we lost" Mercedes said, her voice quickly going from joking to sad in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT! I'll pound Jesse St. Douche once I get back there!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, hey calm down! There will be no cutting bitches unless it's me doing the cutting!"

"Geez, sorry Aretha, but I can't promise I'll be good, I am Puckzilla after all"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! Anyways, getting on with the reason I called until SOMEONE decided to be an immature idiot—"

"Hey watch it!"

"Despite New Directions being no more, we're still a team in our hearts, and as corny as that sounds, we still need to be there for each other, including Quinn and you. So, starting tomorrow, all of New Directions—or uh, what _was _New Directions—will be travelling 8 hours just to see you two, so you better be happy about it, or else I _will_ cut a bitch, and it won't be Jessie!"

"You know Aretha, as much as you and the rest of ND bug me, I'd still be happy to see all of you any time of the day, which is why it's gonna suck come next year when we're not a team anymore", Puck explained, frowning into the phone and momentarily forgetting that Mercedes couldn't see him doing so.

"I know it will, but we're still gonna stick together no matter what, got it?"

"Got it. Anyways, I've gotta go back to my temporary abode, but did you want me to tell Quinn you guys are coming tomorrow?"

"NO!" Mercedes exclaimed into the phone, which caused Puck to jump back and swear into the phone. "Uh, sorry I meant please don't, we were actually planning on surprising her if that's okay, but we have nowhere to, uh, surprise her at if she'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow".

Mercedes' worry suddenly got Puck thinking, and he came up with a brilliant idea that just might work. "Well you don't have to worry about finding a place to surprise her and a place to stay, 'cause the Puckerone's got you covered, babe!"

"Ugh, will you please stop giving yourself ridiculous nicknames and tell me that we _for sure_ don't have to worry about it, because I still don't fully trust you".

"You definitely don't have to worry about a thing babe, just get some sleep and I'll text you all the details tomorrow, _I promise"_ He said, while rolling his eyes.

"You better! Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, ooh! And say hi to Quinn and Beth for me! Tell them Auntie Mercedes loves Bethie very much!"

"Please don't give Beth nicknames like _that!"_ And with that he hung up and headed into the diner where Luke and Lorelai were seated at a table—he was suddenly a man on a mission.

That night the three of them stayed up all night discussing Puck's plan, so by morning they were all exhausted, but very excited to be seeing Quinn and Beth, and also excited about the plan. They had decided that it would be best to have their impromptu-and-sort-of-well-really-late baby shower at the Dragonfly around 1 in the afternoon, so that Puck could take Quinn out for breakfast, in order to buy some time for the Gilmores to get everything set up. It was also fortunate that on that weekend there were only two guests booked, so the glee club plus Puck and Quinn would be able to take up the remaining rooms. Once everything was set up and ready to go, Puck quickly texted Mercedes the address and explained their plan to her, then the four were on their way to pick Quinn and Beth up from the hospital.

"Good morning you two! Did you sleep well?" Lorelai exclaimed when she walked into Quinn's room that morning.

"For the most part yes, but I'm still in pain, which I think a healthy dose of coffee would cure instantly!" Quinn half-joked, and Lorelai beamed while holding out a coffee for Quinn.

"I honestly can't believe you two sometimes, the minute she can drink it again, you give her back her drug. Remind me to never introduce you to a crack addict", Luke said while rolling his eyes at the two girls who just smiled innocently and ignored his comment—as usual.

"So why don't we get going? Luke and I were going to bring Beth home so she can sleep, but I think Puck wanted to take you out for breakfast—if you're up to it, of course", Lorelai explained.

"That would be great actually, I've definitely had enough of crappy hospital food for a lifetime, so some real food would be great", Quinn smiled at Puck, who smiled back, while the nurses came in, wheeling a wheelchair for her. Once Luke and Lorelai filled out the last of the adoption papers, the four were on their way out and in the car. Once they stopped at the Gilmore's house, Quinn didn't want to part with Beth, but she knew it was inevitable and was reminded that she would see her again in a few hours. With that, the two teens were on their way to breakfast. Their breakfast was very interesting however, seeing as Quinn was acting like she hadn't eaten in days and was still eating for two. Puck just stared at her in awe, barely touching his food, because he was too shocked at exactly how much this woman could consume! He mentally cursed himself because he just realized that they had a surprise party to get to, so Quinn would have no room for more food, (there was just _no way_ that was possible, but then again, she has been practically living with Lorelai for several months, so you never know).

"Okay babe, you gotta stop eating eventually, we gotta get you back to the inn and get you some rest", Puck explained, still in shock.

"What's the rush Puckerman? This food is so frickin' good", she said over a mouthful of food, and Puck just laughed at her.

"God babe, I thought I ate a lot, you could out-eat me _and_ Finn put together!"

"What can I say? I learn from the two champions at gorging themselves on food", she smiled over yet another mouthful of food. "But seriously Puck, why the rush?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad that you haven't had any rest ever since we picked you up from the hospital, so we should probably get back soon, is that okay?" He explained, and his fake explanation seemed very believable, because she _did_ need rest, so he wasn't sure how she'd fare at the party.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. After all, there's always dinner at Luke's to look forward to!" She smiled at the prospect of even more food, while the two teens headed out of the restaurant and towards the Dragonfly.

Back at the Dragonfly, the entire staff was rushing around desperately trying to get everything ready for the party, and for their soon-to-be-arriving guests. Sookie already dropped three skillets of different foods, knocked over one dessert plate while rushing after an angry Michele, (she doesn't even know why he was angry, not enough Celine Dion possibly?) and also slipped on vegetable oil that she spilled. Other than that though, everything was going relatively smoothly, especially since Puck had texted Lorelai earlier, telling her that they'd be late because Quinn was _still_ eating, so they had extra time. While Lorelai was setting up all the keys to the different rooms for New Directions, said glee club arrived.

"Hello, you must be Lorelai Gilmore. This is a very nice inn you have", Mr. Schue greeted politely, while walking up to Lorelai and shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, you must be William Schuester!" She smiled back at the man. Meanwhile, the glee kids were arriving and immediately started creating havoc.

"Okay I'm gonna need the best shampoo you've got, and no less than 100 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, you got that Frenchie?" Michele nodded while staring wide-eyed at Santana, who was giving him her best bitch glare. "Well you better get it right, or else you don't wanna find out how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent!"

"Sanny I don't get it, are we staying in an actual Dragonfly?" Brittany questioned, looking absolutely lost and just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"This place is too small, I barely fit in the door, I hope the bed is big enough, I hate being Frankenstein!" Finn exclaimed frustratingly. Similar chaos was going on all around, with Rachel bitching at Finn about something he did wrong, (as usual), Artie just realizing that the inn wasn't exactly wheelchair accessible, which brought a frustrated and stressed out Luke over to try and help him up the stairs, and Mercedes yelling at everyone to stop being so annoying and appreciate everything for once. In fact, the only person who was acting normal was Kurt, who just wandered aimlessly around the inn, commenting on the décor and the view.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about my glee club, they're just exhausted from the weekend they've had, it has nothing to do with your inn, trust me", Mr. Schue apologized to Lorelai, who just smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem, I've dealt with worse, in fact I pretty much have my Bachelor's Degree in dealing with crazy people, what with the town I live in. The kids seem nice though, they're just energetic, like kids should be".

"Well thank you for letting us stay, Ms. Gilmore, it really is a lovely place, and we've all missed Quinn and Puckerman very much, and we can't wait to meet Beth", Mr. Schue explained.

"They've missed you too, and Beth's doing very well. As for the baby shower, my staff and I have almost everything set up, so now we just wait", Lorelai explained and smiled at Mr. Schue. Soon, Luke noticed the attractive looking stranger talking to Lorelai, so he immediately intervened in true Luke Danes fashion.

"Hello, you must be the choir director, it's nice to meet you, I'm Luke Danes, Lorelai's husband", Luke reached out his hand for Will to shake, which he reluctantly accepted, while Lorelai took this moment to roll her eyes at her ridiculous husband.

"It's nice to meet you both. Well, I better attend to my glee club, thank you again Lorelai", Will smiled and walked off to gather up the glee club and get them ready for the party.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Justin Timberlake", Luke grumbled under his breath, while Lorelai sent him a nice hard nudge to the arm for that.

"Are you gonna act like that whenever I talk to another attractive man?"

"Oh so you admit he's good-looking?" Luke shot back, to which Lorelai huffed.

"Yes he is, I'm not blind, but you're much hotter trust me", She smiled at him, grabbing his upper arm, and Luke had no choice but to believe her when she gave him that smile. Their moment was ruined however, once the doorbell rang.

"THEY'RE HERE! QUICK EVERYONE HIDE!" Lorelai yelled, and everyone immediately ran to the nearest hiding place. Finn ran around, desperately trying to find a place where he could crouch down, due to him being Frankenstein, Artie just rolled into the kitchen, since there wasn't much else he could do, Kurt chose the closet, (ironically so), while Brittany decided that hiding behind a lamp would be the best, and wouldn't be painfully obvious at all.

"Noah, why are you looking around? And better yet, why are you talking so loud? I can hear you, you know, my hearing didn't worsen once I gave birth", Quinn said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"No reason, no reason at all. Now we're going into the inn!"

"Puck, I know what we're doing! Stop acting like an idiot for once in your life!" Quinn was now very irritated, but her irritation quickly dissipated once they opened the door to the inn.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, and Quinn just stood there shocked for what felt like hours. The place was appropriately decorated for a baby shower, what with baby pink streamers, a banner that said "Happy New Baby!", and confetti everywhere.

"Well what do you think? I know it's very last minute, but Me, Luke and your glee club felt like we should all do something for you", Lorelai explained to the teen.

"It's beautiful thank you!" Quinn smiled brightly at all her guests, and soon tears were dropping from her eyes, as all her friends surrounded her in a big group hug.

"We're so glad you like it! We all missed you so much, but we weren't sure when you were coming back, so we asked Mr. Schue if we could come see you, and well here we are!" Mercedes explained, and Quinn continued to cry.

"Well I'm so touched, thank you so much. As for coming back, I want to return to Mckinley for my junior year, but I would like to stay here for the summer, if you all don't mind". Quinn looked around at the entire group, and said to herself, _"forget my blood family, this is my real family". _

"We don't mind at all, we're just so happy to see you again", It was now Mr. Schue's turn to talk. "And even though we lost at Regionals, which means our future as a glee club is uncertain, that doesn't mean we can't continue being a family. Watching you guys looking out for each other, crying with each other and laughing together, has taught me the real meaning of family, and has made me a better person because of it, so thank you".

"Well I think me and Noah would both be honoured to continue to be a part of this strange yet loving family, right Puckerman?" Quinn asked, glaring at the other teen jokingly.

"Of course, you guys are all losers—but so am I!" And at that everyone laughed and cheered, and joined in on another group hug.

"So where is the other lady of the hour?" Mercedes asked no one in particular, and just as Quinn was beginning to speak, Lorelai interrupted her.

"She's here and she's all rested, awake and ready to meet everyone!" The older woman replied cheerfully, bounding upstairs to retrieve Beth from one of the guestrooms. Once Beth was downstairs, everyone fawned over the baby and the festivities begun; presents were given, food was eaten and even a karaoke machine made a presence, (much to Luke's dismay of course). Later on, Luke and Lorelai pulled Puck and Quinn aside, while everyone was busy singing along to "Don't Stop Believing", for what seemed like the 50th time.

"What's up guys?" Puck asked.

"We'd—well more like Luke, would like to give you his apartment above the diner for the summer, and well let's just say, if you guys ever wanted to visit again in the future!" Lorelai explained excitedly, while the two teens just stared at the adults in shock.

"Well thank you guys very much, but we can't accept this, I don't even think we could afford it", Quinn replied.

"It's okay, there will be no charges up front, and you'll only pay the utilities and monthly fees when you're there, but those won't be a lot either".

"So, what do you guys think?" The two teens then looked at each other, and Puck leaned over to whisper in Quinn's ear. What he said must have convinced Quinn to say yes, because that's what she did.

"We'll take it! Thank you so much guys, you didn't have to do any of this", Quinn replied.

"It's no problem really, you're family", Lorelai smiled at the two.

"No, I mean, you didn't have to take me in in the first place, you didn't have to take care of me when I was pregnant, you didn't have to let Puck stay—you just, didn't have to do any of this. I mean, I know you've been there, but you could have just said no and that you didn't want to relive your past, but you accepted me as I was, which no one was doing, and you took me in. I don't even think thank you is enough, which is why I gave you Beth because I just don't know what to say or do to show you how much you guys mean to me". By the end of her speech, Quinn was crying, her salty tears were dripping down her face and making her makeup run, but Lorelai was right behind her with the tears, and even Luke and Puck couldn't help it. Soon, the four enveloped each other in a big hug, took a few minutes to relax and fix their makeup, and joined the group once again.

"Okay everyone, QUIET!" Mercedes screamed, and everyone immediately stopped talking, (most of them for fear of their lives).

"Since most of us didn't know what to get you, or couldn't come up with appropriate gifts", at this moment, Mercedes side-glared at Brittany, who thought it would be appropriate to give a baby a decapitated Barbie head. "We decided that a song would be the best thing to give to you two. So we want to thank you once again for inviting us Lorelai, and congratulations on your new bundle of joy!" At that, Rachel scurried to the already set up sound system and turned on the right song.

_(A/N: Italics= Rachel, _**Bold=Mercedes, **regular=Tina,_**bold/italics=everyone).**_

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air, I know I can count on you_

_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care", but you've got the love I need To see me through_

As soon as the first few lines of the song came out of Rachel's mouth, Quinn was touched, and felt a huge smile slowly form on her face. This was one of her favourites songs, but how did they even know that? She was just so touched and to be completely honest, surprised that the glee club cared this much about her and Puck, even after everything the two have done to the other members. She couldn't believe they'd come all this way just to see her, and right then she knew that this was her real family, not the one she was born into.

**Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough, and things go wrong no matter what I do. Now and then it seems that life is just too much, but you've got the love I need to see me through**

It was so true—things were tough for her right now, but they were slowly getting easier; after all, she had people who cared deeply for her, a place to stay for the summer until she figured out her living situation back in Lima, a daughter she loved with all her heart, and Puck—no, Noah, who would stay by her side no matter what.

"When food is gone you are my daily meal. When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real your love is real"

_**You got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love**_

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?", Time after time I think it's just no good _

_Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose, but you got the love I need to see me through_

It was true, even though she had lost her father who she still loved, but no longer accepted her as part of the family, and her mother who was forced to do the same, she knew that this happens in life; you often lose things and people you love so much, but you get something so much better in return.

_**You got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love**_

**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air, I know I can count on you**

**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care", but you've got the love I need to see me through**

By now, everyone was clapping and dancing along with the song, along with Quinn, who was coerced into dancing by Puck. The two teenagers were currently spinning around in circles, attempting to dance, but not being very good at it, but just having a great time with their friends and not really caring. Quinn then grabbed Lorelai's hand, and the older woman reluctantly joined the party, laughing along with the rest of them, as the song slowly came to an end.

_**You got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love, you got the love**_

Once the song was over, everyone clapped and gathered around Puck and Quinn in a big group hug. Once everyone dispersed, she heard the front door to the inn open, and Logan and Rory entered, along with a man Quinn has never seen before, but she instantly knew who it was, since she heard Rory gush about him to no end.

"Logan!" Quinn screamed, rushing over to her laughing cousin and crushing him in a giant hug.

"I'm so happy you're here! I wasn't sure when I'd see you again!" She explained while breaking away from the hug.

"Well I just had to come and see my favourite cousin and her extremely beautiful daughter!" Logan said, while Lorelai came up to them holding Beth out to Logan, who took her immediately.

"Congratulations Quinnie, she really is gorgeous, she gets that from you", he smiled at his cousin, and she smiled back even wider.

"So since you're here with Rory, I guess it's safe to assume everything worked out with you two?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, everything is fine, we're actually friends now, and I even apologized to Jess, who honestly scares me a bit", he whispered to Quinn, who giggled.

"He's not that bad, Logan, you're just a whimp", Rory said from behind him, playfully punching him in the arm. Quinn quickly gathered the older woman into a hug.

"It's good to see you Quinn, I'd like you to meet Jess". The man in question shyly stepped forward and reached out his hand to Quinn, who shook it. "It's very nice to meet you, I think I might know too much about you from this woman right here", she joked and Jess just rolled his eyes.

"She's a Gilmore, their filter from brain to mouth usually doesn't work too well", Jess joked back.

"I really like him Rory, he's got that bad boy look to him, he kind of reminds me of Noah" Quinn whispered to Rory. They then looked back over to Jess and noticed that Puck had introduced himself to Jess, and the two men were now having what seemed like a heated discussion about some band Quinn's never heard of. The two girls just rolled their eyes, and joined the party once again.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Half the glee club was already fast asleep in their designated rooms, and only Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Rory and Lorelai were awake and helping Lorelai and Sookie clean up. Once they were all done, they practically collapsed on the couches and chairs in the lobby, all seven very happy with how the day went. She looked around the room and saw Finn and Puck chatting happily, as if nothing ever happened between them, Mercedes was talking with Rory, and Lorelai and Sookie were telling Quinn something, but she was too tired to fully pay attention to what they were saying. She was just too deliriously happy with how things worked out and that they _finally_ worked out for the better. A few months ago, if someone had told her that she would soon be swept into this beautiful, magical and accepting place, where no one judged her for being pregnant at sixteen and no one pressured her for her life story, she would have thought they were crazy. She never thought she would ever feel this way again after her parents kicked her out and she alienated most of her friends, but once Lorelai opened her arms to her and brought her in without even a second thought, she knew that she could. She _could_ learn to let people in again, she _could_ learn to accept a completely new family, and as she felt Puck's hand gently grasp hers and his eyes meet hers, she knew that she _could_ learn to love again.

**THE END**

**A/N: The epilogue will be coming very soon, I promise! Review!**


End file.
